Part 4 BSG: Dawn of an Infinite Night
by Lucifer1974
Summary: A continuation of my saga this is the next segment following the Cylons 30 years after the Genocide in the Colonies.  Many characters return from the previous story hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Battlestar Galactica:

Dawn of an Infinite Night

-Chapter 1-

The sun began to crest the mountains as the nights chilly air began to slowly warm, today would mark a dawn of a new day. Braidon watched the horizon waiting for his prey to move closer, sitting in the same spot for the last few hours his father had trained him well. Holding his breath he waits just a few more steps and the deer would be his, when all of the sudden there is a snapping sound as the deer looks ever so cautious it stands still. Fearing that he would lose the shot he takes aim slowly pulling the trigger the bolt surprises him as the gun fires he watches as the creature falls to the ground.

Getting up he moves towards the fallen beast ensuring that the prey was dead he takes his knife slitting its throat. Cleaning the blade on the side of the creature footsteps approach from behind "Jest I told you to be more careful you almost spooked it, and we would have been out of meal for another few hours."

"Sorry Braidon… I just got a little anxious I swear I won't let it happen again."

Shaking his head he continues with the cleaning of the creature so that they could move. Jest was a good kid he was born after the genocide raised in a world that was difficult he still tried his best to give what he could. Granted Braidon had no memory of the genocide he was only three when it happened his parents told him the stories of how they were on vacation on Canceron camping in the mountains, it was then when they heard the first explosion.

His father was a career soldier a Sergeant in the Colonial Army seeing the signs he knew he wouldn't be able to return to his unit and fearing for the safety of his family decided to take their camp further into the woods and higher into the mountains to avoid the possible fallout from the explosions he saw. For awhile they were alone never seeing another soul his father and mother did what they could with what they had to teach him and his sister and prepare them for the life he now had to live.

Many winters had passed when the first signs of civilization had begun to sprout first finding a few hikers their party slowly grew. His father still cautious though kept them at a distance afraid of whoever brought this life to them could be there with them, he never would trust anyone but family.

At one point the group had grown to over thirty people, but it was then that he learned that the ghost stories were true. Huge silver monster came out of the woods killing many of the people in the village that had been recently created, it was then that he lost his sister as the only thing he could do was watch as they slaughtered her with a reign of gunfire.

A few of them survived but after that day his parents would never be the same, his mother would slowly become distant hating the life that she lived. One day she ventured off for some berries as she never returned, only later to learn that she had thrown herself off a cliff, his father not a doctor still could not find any signs that she was forced and assumed that she had finally given up. His teachings got harder after those days making him swear that he would never give up that he would keep fighting not only for him but for his mother and sister as well.

It wasn't until a few winters ago that his father finally lost the good fight succumbing to a sickness he fought it for days trying to get better but ultimately loosing the fight. Being alone for the first time Braidon used all of the training his parents had taught him and to this day has survived. Fortunately after weeks alone he found another group that took him in, working with them he took one of their youngest under his wing hoping to teach him the same lessons that his father taught him after some time though it finally became the two of them as they began wandering the wilderness.

The mountain ranges were vast taking many winters to get to one side to the other, Braidon had traced them all searching for anything he could find that would defeat the monster that slaughtered his family in one way or the other. His father had warned him to never leave the safety of the mountains but every so often he would venture finding supplies that would help endure the cold days and nights.

Working together Jest and Braidon carried the meat to their camp only a few people left they had found a couple of stragglers but since then they hadn't seen another soul in a long time. Hearing Gabriel he shook his head he wondered how many times he would have to tell her to keep quite worried that the monster might hear he didn't want the same thing to happen to her like what happened to his sister. Finding it difficult to talk to a girl who was only a few winters old was difficult at best, she so loved to hum but he knew that would be her undoing. Still it was amazing Gabriel could keep such high spirits, she had lost her father on one of their scouting missions not sure what had killed him he simply collapsed with his last gasp of air he warned them to stay away, and away they stayed never going back to that area again. Her mother Sarah fell into his care feeling partially responsible for her partner's death he did what he could to make sure they were cared for.

Two others Michael and Arial brother and sister or what everyone believed they were, both orphaned when they found them huddled in a cave with nobody around to care for them the rest of them took them in.

Braidon appeared to be the oldest and best trained taking the leadership role, teaching all of them the skills that his father had taught him. Of course Jest was the only one old enough to seem to get it, but he continued to try with the others.

As the rest of them sat around the campfire watching the food cook Braidon would take watch making sure no one approached the camp. The group knew better once the food was cooked they were to immediately put the fire out, he hated telling them that because they so enjoyed the warmth the fire provided but his father always warned even in the day fire could be seen, heard, and smelled from far away and the monsters had better eyes and ears then they had.

After breakfast they began packing the camp up Braidon always liked moving after they started a fire not liking the idea that they gave up their position every time they did it. Sending Jest ahead he always liked to take the rear making sure no one was following them. Having walked this area often he had decided to keep prime spots well stocked, creating storage areas at each location allowing them to lighten their loads as they traveled.

Moving slowly his worst fears finally were coming true today, listening carefully he hears the whine of the engines that carried the monsters. Telling everyone to take cover he watches as the silver beast soars over them heading towards the camp they had just left, smiling to himself he motions them to continue towards their next location wanting to ensure that they were safe he planned to stay behind making sure that nothing followed.

The ship began to lower finding a clearing near the abandoned camp he watches as the rear door of the ship opens, as the monsters began to emerge they seemed different this time displaying many different colors he watched wondering what had changed. Looking closely he sees one in particular that is gold in color, appearing thicker than the rest it motioned to the other monsters as if telling them what to do. Inspecting the remains of the camp the leader quickly looks around as if it knows that he was near. Fear began to swell as the leader began to be on the prowl, his father had warned him not to stay to long if he ever saw them before they saw him. Beginning to scoot back his panic alerts them as he steps on a branch he watches as the leader of the pack turns its head directly towards him.

Not wanting to lead them to the rest of the group he scrambles running in a different direction as to not draw attention to them, tears began to form in his eyes. He promised he would be strong but the overwhelming odds were against him, hoping Jest had learned enough from him he would have to carry the responsibility of leading them alone. Hearing branches snap behind him he runs to a ravine that he had used before to get away from an attacking dog that chased him many winters ago. The monsters were fast not letting him get a breath, as he wisped through the trees he could hear shouting but couldn't understand what it was saying.

His heart pounding he jumps off an edge of a cliff dropping him into the lake down below he holds his breath bracing for the impact he feels his feet enter the water. Paddling as fast as he could he swims to the edge as he crawls out of the water he looks back to see the monster at the edge, his hoping paying off that they wouldn't follow him into the water bought him some time to get to the ravine.

The air was brisk but with his heart pounding he didn't care only to get away was his only thought. Making it to the edge of the ravine he starts to work his way through it knowing deep down the path was a place he could hide hoping that he was able to draw them away from the rest of the group he could only allow his imagination to wonder their fate.

Crawling deeper he hears sounds they were close, stopping where he was at he waits hoping he was deep enough that they wouldn't find him. When all of the sudden he feels a hand grab his back lifting him out of the crevice he shakes his body trying to break free. Looking behind him he sees the leader of the monsters he screams as tears pour out of his eyes he hears a voice.

"Calm down…" the leaders voice was female as it tried calming him.

"Let me go!" screaming at the top of his lungs his only desire was to get away.

"Alright…" using its other hand it was trying to reassure him "…but you have to promise me you won't run."

Finally calming down he shook his head "…Alright… I won't run."

The leader sets him down walking over to the side it sits on the rock next to him, unclasping some device around its neck it slowly takes off its head "Are you ok?"

With an astonished look on his face he was amazed to see a woman behind the mask "You work for the monsters?"

"Monsters… oh you mean those guys I can reassure you they are not what you might think they are."

"Try telling that to my sister…"

"There are more of you…" as she stands she looks around.

"No… she was killed by one of their kind."

Sitting back down "Oh… I'm sorry. Look I know horrible things have happened to you, and I can't even imagine what they could be but I'm here to reassure you that everything has changed and we are only here to help."

"You can stop there I know your only trying to deceive me" still keeping his distance he wasn't quite sure what she was trying to accomplish, other than exposing the rest of his party.

"Alright let's try this…" picking up his rifle she hands it to him "…if this will help you be a little more comfortable, now what's your name?"

Feeling uncomfortable he holds the rifle not sure of what to do he looks around "…Braidon… my name is Braidon."

"Good… My name is Zero and I'm here to help."


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Hearing a single sound coming from the ravine the centurion looked in the direction positive it was gunfire it delayed, trying to adhere to the orders given by Zero specifically stating that she didn't want to scare the humans anymore than they already were she insisted that she wanted to try to make first contact without overwhelming odds telling them to stand back she went alone. Moving slowly it waits but never receives a command it decides to break rank ensuring her safety rather than waiting for the call. Running quickly up the side it sees the human running further up the ravine, identifying the gun in his hand he activates his weapon systems pointing in the direction he opens fire.

The human begins to zigzag making his movements sporadic he couldn't get a good lock no his target, trying to predict his movements he takes aim getting ready to fire it hesitates as a sound comes from below him. "Cease firing...!" looking down he sees his commander lying in the crevice appearing to be stuck. "Well… what are you waiting for get me out of here!" the centurion works its way down to her offering a hand it pulls her out.

Wiping herself off she looks up to the unit scolding him with her eyes "What did I say?" stepping up to him she slaps his shoulder "Do not shoot at them!" Shaking her head she walks in the direction he had ran off. Feeling her chest the round didn't penetrate but it definitely was going to leave a bruise Lucifer had stated that it could take several direct hits she didn't realize that's the only thing it would do.

Another centurion approached her position carrying a wireless radio on his back he hands her the actuator. Taking it she clicks the button "This is Zero…" she waits for the response.

"Zero… be advised reports of gunfire in the… area take precautions and approach humans… with caution."

Shaking her head "Roger… caution noted." Handing the mic back to the unit, she had heard reports of humans in these mountain ranges her first run out looking she happens across a thermal reading leading them straight to his location and what happens he shoots her. Knowing that the hatred for her race more than likely ran very strong, she wanted to find other people to help expand the Legion past what the models had to offer. Beginning to believe it was a hopeless gesture they had surveyed five planets and this one was the first one to show any signs of life, and then all he wanted to do is run or try to kill her.

Shrugging well it was her own fault she did hand him the rifle, thinking it would help build relations she noted in future discussions not to allow firearms in the building stage. Kind of thankful he only shot her in the chest he definitely had the opportunity to reload and shoot her in the head, but she had to give him some credit he didn't hesitate with the plan had the armor not been in place he would have succeeded in his attempt. Turning she picks up her helmet reattaching it on her head she looks at the units standing with her "Well… what are you waiting for lets go get him." They start to move but before they get too far ahead of her "…and no shooting got it" hearing there acknowledgements through their silent language she begins to pick up her pace running pass them.

Through the trees he tries to catch his breath, not believing he just escaped that monster he hoped at least with his shot he put her down for good. Trying to remember his father's teachings he had a hard time concentrating as he pushed himself hard, seeing a rock quarry he redirects his path for them. Something in the rocks made it hard for the silver beast to find someone in, but the leader wasn't one of them if anything she was a girl. A traitor that's what his dad would have called her, how dare she give into their empty words never trust a Cylon is what he said they are machines capable of things that were well beyond any human but they were corrupted and that is why they went to war.

Catching his breath he rests his head against the rock he sat behind. Something bothered him in every experience he has ever seen the monster they never once attempted to talk, just shooting and killing everything that was in their path. Sighing he decided to put his thoughts elsewhere hoping his friends were safe they knew the plan and he knew they would follow it. Peeking out from behind the rock he hadn't heard any movement for sometime wondering if he had lost them he controls his breathing always remembering what his father told him a frazzled mind is a dangerous mind for clear thoughts only can come to you when your mind is clear.

Scanning the trees he slowly moved his eyes looking for the slightest hint of the monsters, turning to his rifle he checks to make sure the safety is off he returns his gaze back out to the trees. This is what they want he begins to think, they have to know that he is not alone and this is the reason she didn't kill him, a tear began to form as he wipes it away knowing for at least now he cannot find his friends he needs to continue to draw them away.

Beginning to shiver he realizes that the adrenaline rush was beginning to slow knowing that he was wet the cool air began to weigh in on him. Getting up he moves heading in the opposite direction of where he would like to go he pushes on.

Excited at the idea Tricia stood idly by waiting for the comm switch to activate, she had long to see more humans she had been confined to the Cylon Legion for so long that it almost seemed surreal at the thought. Hesitating she looks at her hands realizing that in a way though she was no longer human, since dying at the hands of a centurion so long ago her humanity in a way went with that body if it wasn't for her dear friend though she wouldn't have been reborn but with that no longer could she claim the human race as hers since the body she occupied now was all synthetic.

Pacing back and forth the wait began to overcome her looking at the console again she shook her head, not allowed to participate the council had their doubts that these remaining humans could even be integrated into their society. For everyone's safety they thought it would be better only sending the centurions down with the prototype as the ambassador for the Cylon people, and with a vote five to two the motion carried leaving the fives and sixes the frustration of having to obey the councils final decision. Of course she didn't quite understand why it was so dangerous with the return of resurrection the fear of danger or death was no longer a factor, but then she didn't understand the math or knowledge of how it worked. A Simon tried to explain it to her but all she got was that even though they can continue to return at the time they only had a limited stock of the bodies to replace their numbers, so minimizing danger became the next issue in the council's debate.

From the last transmission she received all she got was that Zero had picked up a thermal signature and was investigating, upon arriving they made contact with one life form that departed the location with Zero and her team pursuing. At some point though she had separated from the group chasing the lone person into a maze of crevices last report was there was gunfire but no casualty reports had been filed at this time.

Sad at the thought in five planets they had only found one person, one person that could be the last remaining member of the human race. Even though she was now a part of the Legion her heart still mourned for the humans, the atrocities that the Cylons had committed were to the point that she wasn't sure if redemption was even possible. The only thing that continued to drive her was a select few that have become important to her over the last few months, and of course the two she had been traveling with since her resurrection. Still despising the ones even though their lust for power for the most part had been diminished they made every attempt to undermine everyone else, it was that reason Lucifer refused to let Zero take off her equipment when in the presence of anyone but Luce and herself not sure what they would think of the half flesh half centurion mixture he was concerned that the ones could possibly use that against their efforts to try and coexist with the centurions.

Zero of course hated the idea, even though the gear was comfortable she was a young child and when Tricia was young she remembered how she had hated her parents for getting braces for her teeth she could only imagine what Zero was thinking having to wear a helmet and chest plate to hide her flesh from prying eyes. Being the good child though she resigned to his argument and as far as anyone knew she was following the rules.

Stomach rumbling it had been some time since she last ate, turning to the Doral that was at the controls "Did you want something to eat I was going to head to the galley for a bite."

"No… thank you Tricia." He looks up to her for a brief second returning to his duties.

Shrugging her shoulders "Well then I will be back in few minutes can you please contact me if there is any changes on the planet?"

"Of course" bowing to her she walks off shaking her head, at no point did she consider herself anything more than another person on the ship for some reason though they treated her more than that not paying it any mind she continued heading out the door hoping her friend was doing alright.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

The ship zero one zero zero slowly descends to the landing pad on Tauron, originally designed as a cargo ship transporting equipment from larger transports to planetary surfaces it was nothing more than a short range cruiser with sublight engines but through necessity was heavily modified through the last year when Lucifer needed to leave his exile and return to the Legion he so undeniably served. Not much of an engineer he was able to modify his programming to adjust to the challenge, adding FTL's he also improved its chances in surviving minor skirmishes by adding weapons to the haul. It wasn't much to look at but without a doubt had proven its worth in the last months, surviving a few minor incidences it kept his friends and him safe from those who would do them harm.

Gliding to the exit he had noticed that the ships haul had been quite the last few months with Zero discovering the entire fleet of Basestars she now had her choice of vessel to command as she gallivants across the stars trying to bring peace to the Legion. Tricia also being absent had went with her which he could only assume was to get away from the eyes of the John's that seemed to always stare when she came by them. Exiting the ship he was greeted by a two waiting for him at the end of the ramp, figuring it to be the Leoban he knew from Caprica Leoban always found time to make conversation with him possibly showing his undying gratitude for reintroducing resurrection back to the Legion he always aimed to please.

"Off on one of your mysterious missions?" Leoban said with a smile as he drew close.

Stopping and offering a bow "Mysterious… I simply have projects that require my attention is all."

Giving him a little chuckle "No need to get nervous the Legion owes you a debt of gratitude, and we all know that whatever you are working on will only benefit us" smiling he pats him on the back.

"Indeed…" changing the subject "Have you heard any new reports from Zero?"

"No nothing yet, the council is beginning to wonder if we might have done our job to well" with a solemn face he follows Lucifer on his path "but to include she hasn't been able to find many models as well, plenty of centurions but not much else."

"I see…" nodding his head "…so no luck on recovering a D'Anna then?"

"We were sure that we wouldn't originally when the order came down nobody believed anything peculiar about boxing her line so we followed it, I felt that was going to be useless gesture but still would have been nice."

"Yes it would have been… on other subjects what about transmission to the old area the Legion used to reside prior to the Genocide has there been any word."

Grimacing he hesitated "The council refused the request they believe that we first need to rebuild our numbers before we venture into that idea."

"I really don't see what the concern would be?"

"Based off our own direction if you will… that is before you returned, we allowed ourselves to become a spiteful people bickering amongst ourselves but confined to a planet we were not able to destroy ourselves with self preservation fulfilling our desire to live. The Cylons back in our old territory still would have had access to the old Basestars once the Hybrids left, and from what I remember they are heavily armed. To the council it is a scary thought that if someone like the John's were able to utilize, what they would do with such power."

Nodding his head seeing the logic behind it "To include there would still be other models from my days of the first Cylon war. A point well worth made" looking around "I don't see your lovely wife is she in council now?"

"Oh Kona… no, she left her second here to handle matters in the council. No, she's out with Tricia and the prototype searching for any survivors."

"I didn't know she had left with them. Well there is nothing to worry about I'm sure Zero will guarantee her safety."

"Yes Zero of course… well I'm sure you have things you need to attend to I have held you up to long as it is."

"Of course it is no bother if you ever desire to talk you know where I am."

Leoban offers a short bow and strides off back towards the building leaving Lucifer to stand there to watch him, not sure what he meant when he mentioned his protégé he shrugs it off heading to the main hanger to have the maintenance crew check his ship out.

Tired, wet and cold Braidon pushes on as he makes his way down the slope using gravity to help him keep his speed up all he thinks is that he wants to collapse, but the image of Gabriel and the others drives him to push harder. Running into a tree he uses it to hold himself up while he gets his bearings, seeing a stream he remembers one of his caches that isn't too far away but possibly taking better part of the day to get to. Looking behind him he hasn't seen any of the creatures following him in sometime, but was worried that maybe they thought he was leading them to the others, smiling he looked to the sky thanking his father for teaching him it helps give him a rush for life.

Pushing off the tree he moves on telling himself to keep his feet in front of him, he concentrates to make sure that he doesn't fall on his face. Reaching the stream he turns following up the stream he only needed to follow it and it would take him where he needed to go. Rubbing his hand his father had taught him to ignore the pain that it was just his body telling him that he was still alive, and on most occasions he could but today with the ordeal with the girl and the monsters he couldn't keep his mind off of it.

Stumbling as he followed the river his body finally gives out on him as he collapses on the ground he lays there thinking how he had failed the others, as tears began to form he puts his hands to his face trying to get angry he looks for strength were he wasn't sure if there was any. Closing his eyes he shivers as he lets out the tears, not sure what he was going to do he only hoped that the others would be alright and trying to accept his fate he laid there feeling like they won.

"Braidon…" he shakes his head as hears a voice he looks around not sure where it came from believing himself imagining it he rubbed his arms thinking that his body was going into shock. "Braidon…" trying to move he knew this time that he wasn't imagining it, scurrying to his side he tried to look what was behind him.

"Is there someone there?" not really sure what else he could say.

"Braidon remember what your father taught you…" the voice was gentle and soft, when the tone quickly changes "…Get up Braidon you have to keep going!"

Shaking his head he roles to his belly pushing himself up he tries to stand "I can't do it…"

He feels two hands grab him as they help him up he looks and sees a woman with sandy blonde hair smiling at him, wearing clothes that were similar to the way his father had described them when he was in the military. "Braidon it is important that you keep going… but only you can do this…"

Smiling back at her he nods his head "I will…" he starts to walk again taking a few steps he turns back to thank the woman that helped him realizing that she was gone, he left it to his imagination. Staring back up to the sky he realizes that he must have passed out for awhile the sun was beginning to set and night would be there very soon returning his gaze back to the river he begins to push telling himself that he had to keep going, and that only he could do it.

Throwing up her hands she stomps her foot "How did we lose him?" turning back to the centurion he looked at her. "Really you're not going to say anything?" smirking under her helmet she walks by him looking back at the path they had just traversed and with a heavy sigh she puts her hand to her head "Well let's get going it's going to be night soon, and I have a feeling it's going to be hard to find this guy in the dark." The centurion begins to head back relaying a message asking why she thought it was going to be harder for them to find this lone human.

"Well let's see maybe because he has been here for a very long time and knows this area better than the three of us." Shaking her head "you know what go ahead and call the shuttle to come get us… we will pick this up tomorrow when the sun comes up, I'm tired and a little cranky right now. Have some patrols do some flybys maybe we will get lucky." Walking in a circle she hated having to give up the search, the sole purpose was to find any human remains and now that she found them she lost it right under her nose, thankfully none of the John's were there he would surly enjoy rubbing this one in. With frustration she picks up a rock throwing it down the hill studying the surroundings she sees a stream but with the failing light couldn't see very far were it went. Hearing the message she turns to see the shuttle as it slowly approached hopeful that tomorrow would be a better day she walks with her units heading in the direction of the shuttle.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

The Heavy Raiders engine whine as it enters the hanger bay Tricia watches as it slowly begins its descent knowing that her friend was returning she was excited knowing she was safe. The ship finally touching ground the rear door begins to open, as she watches the squad of centurions march off the shuttle she laughs to herself at the variety of colors that they displayed Zero had been busy with her paints each color scheme representing a different specialty so that she could better utilize her forces without the risk of destroying her infrastructure. Not really sure what all of them were though made it hard for everyone else to tell them what to do, but then other than Lucifer and herself the centurions really didn't like taking orders from anyone else. They seemed to have softened up to the sixes but for the most part they still don't react as fast if any of the three of them had called.

The last centurion passes her as she redirects her attention to the final gold centurion exiting the ship, smiling to herself she knew that Zero was cursing under that helmet but appearance had to be kept. It wasn't until she began reaching the bottom of the ramp that she realized the damage in her chest her smile quickly turned to a frown as she ran up to her feeling her chest.

"What happened… did you get shot?"

Shaking her head "…and these are the reason I don't call, I'm fine just annoyed."

Zero tries to walk past her but Tricia grabbing her shoulders she stops as her friend continues to inspect the damage "I don't think so little lady." Making sure the damage hadn't passed through the outer casing finds the round lodged in a crevice of the armor "You did get shot?"

Standing there with one hand on her hip "I said I was fine… I just got careless while I was down there, won't happen again."

"This is happened at pretty close range… did you try to walk up to him?"

"No I didn't just walk up to him I was actually sitting down when it happened."

Her eyes wide the look of confusion washed all over her face standing there thinking on how to respond to that she hesitates "So… you were sitting down when this person shot you?"

"Braidon… his name is Braidon… and yes I found him in a crevice trying to hide pulling him out I sat him down and in trying to calm him I took off my helmet and handed him his rifle thinking if he saw a friendly face he would be easier to talk to."

"Wait a second… you took off your helmet… you do know how crazy Luce would be if he had heard you say that…"

Throwing up her arms "…and hence why I didn't bother calling" she continues on her path as Tricia follows in tow "Look I'm tired and sore from today's activities I just want to go to my room and get some rest before tomorrow, and be left alone." Not waiting for her to respond she continues down the hall not waiting for Tricia to respond.

Watching Zero leave she stood there knowing she was hard on her, but worrying about her safety had to come first with her young influential mind she tended to be reckless and naïve when facing dangerous scenarios. Finally as a smile begins to reemerge on her face realizing that she was sounding more like her mother everyday shaking her head deciding it was probably best to leave her alone she heads back to the Command Center seeing if there was any new updates that she needed to be aware of.

The night was cold amazed that he had made it this far he finds little comfort in not knowing where his enemy was, collapsing again on the ground he tries to use his rifle to help pick himself up. A smile begins to emerge as he sees the marker indicating one of his caches was hidden under the pile of rocks, as if a rush of energy flows through him he scrabbles over to the rocks shifting them over he reveals the lid to the case. Lifting the lid he starts to strip his clothes off standing there naked the air frigid he removes a blanket wrapping himself in it he feels instant gratification as his body began to warm itself.

Rocking himself as he sat there he reaches back in the container pulling out another box he sets it next to him. Smiling his father had always said be prepared whenever building these spots put emergency items in there just in case you need them, opening the package he finds everything he needs to fight off hypothermia but more importantly there were energy bars to help his body rebuild its strength. Taking a bite out of one of them he remembered the first time he tried one and how awful they tasted, it was true though what his dad had said when your body needed something no matter how bad you think something was the better it tasted when you need it. Relishing the food as it enters his stomach a smile returns to his face, but never get to comfortable as he shakes the smile off his face. Once his body was warm enough he searches to find some clothes changing into them he then starts returning items back in to the cache and piling the rocks over them, he then reconfigures the marker to indicate to himself and the others had they eventually passed this spot again that it needed to be replenished.

Still exhausted he shakes his head, knowing he needed to find a safer place if he was going to get some rest. Trying to recall the area he looks around getting his bearing remembering the last time he had been there, as a tear begins to form he recalls a memory of his father in this very spot. He was much younger as the image plays itself out he remembers it had been many winters ago he was playing in the water next to his mother as she watched over him having no cares. It was happier times then even though it wasn't long after the horrors of the Holocaust his family was still together, his sister splashing water on him their mother laughing as his dad finished marking the spot he joined in the fun splashing the water on his sister. The memory begins to fade as he wipes the tears away he clears his throat, looking towards a hill he sees the cave that they stayed in when they were last there picking up his rifle he picks up his pace. Knowing he would only get a few hours before the dawn came he makes his way to the cave entrance not trying to think of his family he finds an area that he can tuck his body in, as he curls into a ball he let his exhaustion takeover as he drifts off into sleep.

In the cold vacuum of space many things find no comfort in the quiet and cold void, not many things except a Raider. Born to the emptiness of space it only finds peace as it fly's in the darkness, enjoying the freedom it has as it is able to do remarkable feats as it maneuvers around.

Tasked to fly ahead of the rest of the fleet its job was simple to ensure there is no major debris at the jump locations so that way the Hybrids wouldn't be damaged jumping into wreckage from unknown factors, even though it can jump far it knows it doesn't have the same capabilities as the Basestars having to make several jumps to get to the one location the Basestar would emerge. Not minding, it gave the machine a purpose a responsibility knowing that it was contributing to the greater good of its kind it soared through the night sky.

Jumping next to a nebula it takes a moment to scan the surroundings to find the best route to get to Sagittaron one of the smaller planets that was in the colonies the humans that had settled in that location were very skeptical to the idea of the Cylon race, wanting no part in the war their planet was ravaged on more than one occasion since it was the closest planet to the Cylon claimed region of space, but they still managed to exist even after the first war of course after the Genocide none survived it was still required by the new Legion to ensure there were no survivors before they wrote the planet off and began to scavenge it for resources.

Flying on the edge of the nebula it begins to calculate its trajectory when on its scanners it detects an anomaly for a brief second. It stops its calculations and changes direction inspecting the unknown signal, waving the danger it enters the nebula as it takes a peek inside. Moving slowly it goes deeper searching but having a hard time seeing it begins to use its radar on an active search mode, with the radar beginning to ping it picks up the signal of the unidentified source directing its attention towards it begins to move closer, when the recognition codes begin to come clear. Not understanding it showed three specific signals indicating large ships possible Basestars but none that the unit had ever seen. The Raider realizes that with the ships moving at a slow speed it caused them to avoid detection with normal scanners the transponders now showing that they were Cylon in origin it assume that they are friendly.

The nebula begins to dissipate allowing the Raider to see clearer. Looking at one of the ships its design appeared to look like two saucers joined to each other at their axis. Matching it to its database it realizes that it is one of the original designed Basestars from the Cylon inventory. Knowing that even though not highly used now in the fleet they were told that most of them had been retired for parts for the newer Basestars, beginning to hail the ships it doesn't receive a response until it broadens it scans to see fighters approaching on its starboard flank. Beginning to get nervous the Raider banks in the opposite direction to take a more defensive stance turning it hadn't realized that other Raiders had been approaching on its port as they begin to fire the Raider tries to calculate an escape vector as the Raider burst into flames never able to tell the wonders that it discovered, too far away it would never have a chance to resurrect.

The attacking Raiders flyby scanning the debris ensuring that their whereabouts remained unknown to any passerby's that happened across them, returning to their ships they silently move through the night sky their mission complete to continue on with their next hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Frustration is what he was feeling after many attempts the experiment failed to produce results, finally moving the equipment to the side he decided it would be best to work on something else. Moving to the other side of the room Lucifer finds his paperwork looking at the numbers the previous owner of the documents might have been quite insane but he did have merits in the procedures he was trying to accomplish. Knowing that no one especially his dear friend Tricia would ever understand what he was doing he decided that his work should be best kept secret. The only thing was that the Simon who used to inhabit the planet had resource at his disposal and was unhindered by others that would scrutinize his work.

Fortunately his plans were not discovered when he activated his machine back on Caprica, by releasing the toxins onto the planet it made it impossible for anyone in the Legion to step foot onto the planet again without being exposed. Even the centurions with their organic brains couldn't return giving him complete privacy while he worked on his project that had been on his docket for some time. With him being all machine the toxins only targeted the synthetic flesh, another reason why he never wanted the memory transfer all those years ago when John tried to convince him it would better him. He had already knew that the humanoid design was flawed he just wasn't sure to what extent until after being exiled from the Legion.

Not that it didn't have its merits either without the knowledge Tricia or even Zero could not thrive and without them he knew that he would not be the being he is today. His whole concept of allowing the Human models to take charge of the Legion again was not to benefit him, he would have rather it went to Zero or even himself but without the Legion his programming was not complete and that was something he could not permit hence allowing them the control kept them happy at the same time alleviating his programs desire to support the Empire and returning to his studies.

Lost in his own world the intercom begins to chime, appreciating the break he steps away from his desk and heads over to the console. Activating the signal he was happy to see a friend "Councilwoman Kona, as always it does me good to see you."

"…And you as well Lucifer" with her casual smile he can read that this call wasn't social.

"What services do you require of me on this day?"

Her smile widens as if she expected him to be able to read her thoughts "Zero has requested that you rendezvous with us at Canceron."

Surprised at the request "I'm not sure if my assistance would benefit the search of any human remains."

Shaking her head "No, apparently something happened and Zero received minor damage to her exoskeleton she is having some minor problems that she would like you to address."

"Of course…" bowing gently "…I will be on my way immediately, tell her to expect me in seven hours thirteen minutes." Smiling she nods as the viewer goes dark, something he never understood but the human models to include his friend always smiled when he would be precise on his times not quite understanding the joke he returns his attention to his papers "Well once again I must put you on the back burner" returning his documents to the shelf he grabs his equipment, even though Kona had made light of Zero situation he knew the girl better than that grabbing his equipment he makes his way to the shuttle.

Opening his eyes Braidon sees the girl Zero sitting in front of him holding a head in her hands, taking a closer look Zero begins to turn the head seeing the face of the little girl the one he swore he would take care of. Screaming he wakes up grabbing for his rifle he points it at the spot they were sitting at but no one was there. Setting the rifle down, he grabs his face at the horrible thought.

Getting to his feet he walks to the entrance of the cave refreshed he knew that he couldn't elude his chasers much longer, but not being able to get the memory of his dream out of his mind he couldn't hide much longer knowing that his friends were not safe. Looking at his rifle he reflects to a day when his father first gave it to him.

"Remember Braidon this rifle will hold true as long as you care for it, but make no mistake it will provide food it will also protect you from creatures on the planet… but the beast the monster that are from the skies it will do nothing but bring you closer to death."

Shaking his head "Yes dad… but if this thing is so good why won't it stop the monsters?"

Smiling at him "Because their skin is a lot tougher, now your old man never got to shoot at one of them… the war was long gone before I joined but they trained us and taught us how to kill them and I will show you, but you are to only use this in a case of last resort understand."

Not understanding at the time he agreed as his father taught him the things he knew, he never thought the day would come that he would have to apply it. His grip tightening around the rifle he looks out to the horizon, if he didn't try he thought they could possibly find his friends and that is something he refused to allow happen. Grabbing his gear he makes for the stream he knew a couple of spots that would work in his advantage, hoping he had time on his hand he heads out tired of running he sets off to start his own war.

Walking into the room she smiles as she watches Zero sifting through her equipment looking for the best units to help her track this lone human. She finally looks up turning her attention to her guest.

"Hey Tricia…"

Clearing her throat "…nope guess again I'm Kona." Still smiling she steps into the room grabbing a seat.

"Oh… sorry Kona, I should probably start painting all of you can never tell any of you apart."

Laughing she continues to smile at her "Maybe, it's hard to explain how we are able to distinguish amongst each other but it does make it easier."

"I guess, I can't even tell the centurions apart I guess my maker didn't bother with the programming."

"Speaking of which I was able to contact Lucifer he will be here shortly."

Smiling under helmet "Let me guess… he gave you an exact time frame."

"You know him to well" getting up she heads for the door "Tricia wanted to know when you had planned to return to the planet, she was tied with something but wanted to be able to see you off before you left."

"I'm almost done here, but I thought it would be better if I waited for Luce to get here. Don't want this damage to hamper my search, so just tell her I'll probably be still here if she needs me."

"Of course my dear" giving her a little nod she leaves the room giving her privacy to finish preparations.

Reading the Data stream Tricia had become quite good at understanding the system, considering the first time she linked with the Hybrid she passed out overwhelmed by the experience. Not really sure who was in charge of the Basestar it didn't seem as though anyone clearly captained the ship more of everyone was linked to the Hybrid and through a combined thought they worked together to make the ship accomplish it tasks. The centurions even participated but their thoughts were usually very basic never explaining anything they kept their answers to a more basic concept as affirmative and negative.

Still though at times she felt in charge when something needed accomplish it never was questioned, still it was confusing and hoping it was something that she would be able to overcome she pressed on.

Filing through the reports something she liked to do giving her the idea that she knew all that was going on. She comes across the flight rosters, which assigned each patrol a specific duty or detail it amazed her how the system worked each Raider lived in space and could easily thrive in atmosphere the only thing they too were very basic in mindset were at least the centurions had some kind of reasoning power they simple did what they were told. If anything important had to be relayed they would capture it with their imaging allowing anyone on the Basestar to watch over and classify the importance of the message.

Proceeding on she notices that one of their patrols hadn't reported in, not thinking much of it she decided to open the report to see what its mission was. Recon patrol one thing she could admit was that prior to her incarceration she had no prior military experience, as a Captain of a commercial ship in the colonies jumping was prohibited with the constant movements around the planets it made it hard to calculate a jump without the fear of running into another ship, making sublight engines the only way to maneuver.

Finding the appropriate file she learned that it was a single Raiders responsibility to travel to future jump points and ensuring that there was no such debris in the path of the Basestars. Nodding her head she thought that was a smart concept, but since the Raiders couldn't jump as far as the Basestars they were usually sent as soon as the mission docket came down to make the ground before it was time to jump.

Reviewing the flight plan in the Data Stream she learned their next mission was to take them to Sagittaron after they completed their recon of this planet. Seeming a little brash though it would appear that they would be at Canceron for a few more weeks, and now that they found possible survivors it could be longer. Turning to the Doral that stood across from her she clears her throat to get his attention "what is the status of the missing Raider?"

Placing his hand into the Data stream he returns his gaze to her "There are a couple of possibilities these things happen all of the time. It could be a down transmitter, out of range, or the worst scenario the ship was lost to an unknown factor."

"Unknown factor…?"

"Things like debris, meteor showers, etc… If anything we will send out another recon patrol when we get closer to departing here."

"So we're not going to look for missing Raider?"

Shaking his head "No…" shrugging he returns back to his duties.

Not very happy with the idea she activates the stream again placing an order to have another scouting team sent she sends them to the last coordinates received.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Seeing her old ship jump into their sector she knew her friend had finally made it to Canceron looking at the chronometer he apparently was ahead of schedule. Turning to the console she activates the comm switch to give him the landing sequence.

"Zero one zero zero this is Basestar three six nine... Luce are you there?"

"Of course… I will be there momentarily if you could have Zero meet me in the hanger I will get started with her right away."

"Roger, please proceed" surprised at the shortness of the conversation she assumed that he was probably pulled away from one of his secret projects again. Turning to the Doral "Can you please send the procedures I'm going to get Zero and meet him at the landing pad."

"By you command" he responds as he places his hand back into the Data stream.

Heading for the door she grabs her files wanting to show them to Lucifer she had hoped to get his insights on what she had found out with the scouting mission, even though the images seemed inconclusive there was something that worried her, and no one else showed any concerns but still something bothered her about it. Walking into the hall she runs into her friend Kona offering her a smile she steps up to her "Good day to you sister."

"Yes, and to you… did I hear a call that Lucifer has arrived?"

Shaking her head "Yes, he is docking now but apparently he is in a rush he would like Zero to meet up with him on the ship."

"I'm sure he has equipment onboard is all. May I join you?"

"Of course"

They continue down the hall seeing more centurions walking the halls Tricia sighs. Thankfully Zero had kept the color schemes simple on the Basestars the more exotic colored units were part of her personal teams. Wondering what went through her mind some times when she started it was rather a simple project but since she has become more artistically minded she began creating design to make them more pleasing to the eyes, swearing up and down the centurions actually enjoyed it something about it makes them feel more individualistic when she takes the time to paint one. Fortunately she hasn't got around with the Raiders yet, and with her suit she very well could do it if it ever came to her mind.

Smiling at the thought Kona turns to her "What's that about" smiling with her?

"I was just thinking about Zero's hobby with painting the centurions… hoping she never decides to paint the Raiders or worse the Basestars."

They both chuckle at the idea as they turn the corner they find themselves in hall full of centurions. Trying to work past them they get to Zero's room knocking they here in the background her yelling to them to come in.

Walking into her room they see the floors covered in paint. As they follow the mess into one of the rooms they see Zero standing on her bed without her armor on painting one of the centurions. Tricia in a state of shock, even though they considered Kona a friend Lucifer had given explicit orders not to expose herself to anyone, as she smiles at them anger fills Tricia's mind.

"Oh hi guys…" returning to her work she acts as if nothing had transpired "…so what do you think… I was going for a bird on the side of his head since he's going to be my rear gunner while flying low over the terrain he will be my eyes from above… I think your name will be Bullseye."

Kona acting as normal continues the conversation as if not surprised that there was a young woman under the armor "Finally got around to naming your units… you've put that project aside for too long now."

"I know right…" smiling at her she holds her arms out.

Finally interjecting "…what is going on here?"

"What? Oh you mean this…" as she uses the brush to point at her body "Yeah I showed Kona about two months ago… I was tired of keeping the secret from her plus it was nice to have someone else to talk too."

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you knew" Kona says turning.

"Point in fact… No… well get your armor on now Luce is here, and he is about to dock. Once he lands he wants you to meet him aboard the ship."

"Finally… it's about time." Jumping off the bed she starts to take off her blouse looking over to the centurion with an annoyance "Do you mind?" the centurion says something in his silent language "I know I'm not finished we will get it done when I get back, now if you would please… excuse me a girl wants to get dressed" the centurion turns and leaves the room as another one tries to come in she peeks out the door "Nope… I'm done for the day come back tomorrow."

Kona still embarrassed about not telling Tricia "I am so sorry I really thought you knew."

"It's ok… Luce is overprotective sometimes and I think it rubs off on me as well, I'm glad you know your about the only one I could trust" offering her a smile "Shall we, Zero can catch up to us whenever she is ready." They walk out the door hearing her yell for them they smile as they proceed on.

Approaching the ramp they see Lucifer waiting for them, his face never faltering his eyes constantly moving back and forth similar to the original design of the centurions Tricia wasn't sure how his eyes worked or what spectrum they saw in. He was very capable of distinguishing colors but he was also good at seeing other things as well, which led her to believe that there was more than one spectrum that he saw the world in.

The thing that amazed her the most was his personality always cold and calculating he still had a softness to himself that would show every once in a while, even though to most he was nothing more than a tool she found comfort and security in his words and actions.

"Dear Kona if you could excuse us the business I have with Zero will require privacy."

About to object Kona steps in "…of course, I understand" turning to Tricia she kisses her on the cheek "As always I'm happy to see you, I will check on you later" smiling she leaves without giving her a chance to say a word.

Zero walks through the doorway heading directly for the ramp as Lucifer simply watches her he waits for her to begin passing "I see the armor works effectively… single shot to the chest? Large caliber… a hunting rifle I would presume?"

Not bother to acknowledge the remark "So can you fix it?"

"Of course, I have an area setup in your old room I will be there momentarily." Tricia picking up on his tone she had began to notice that he was distancing himself from the two of them but didn't understand why "Captain, was there something that you needed?"

Deciding not to show him the files she was starting to worry about him "No, but it has been a while since we last saw you I thought I would come visit an old friend is all."

Possibly catching the hints he hesitates "You are always welcome, would you like to come aboard?"

Smiling at the idea "Yes, thank you" still worried she decided to stick with her old friend as long as he was there hoping to discover the mystery behind his distractions.

Looking around the canyon he thinks that this is a perfect place to set his trap, it had worried him that he hadn't been able to find any hints of his chasers but deciding to change his tactics he thought that it would be better to have them come for him then trying to chase them. Thinking of his dad's teaching he always said the most obvious hiding place are the ones you don't expect them to be searching, beginning to piece together were he wants to set his traps. He looks through his supplies realizing he didn't have a lot of stuff to work with he at least had an old explosive kit that his dad had given him but other than that what he had made this more difficult, but his father taught him well and he would use that as best he could.

Explosives were a delicate matter, his father taught him how to use them but it was something even he got nervous messing with. Pulling out the detonator he carefully began to set it, looking back up the cliff this was going to be a difficult climb if he wasn't careful he could kill himself in the process.

As the day goes by he believes he is ready pulling his knife he begins to cut some branches, last time they found them he believed it was the fire that drew them towards him, this time they will find him again the same way. Setting up a fire pit he begins to prepare setting the sticks to create a teepee shape he places the brush in the middle, with his flint he begins to spark them as smoke began to draw he lightly blows as the fire starts. Once he is satisfied he quickly runs to his spot, now it was time like hunting food he had to wait and that was something he was good at.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Lying in his spot he rests his head on the butt of his rifle, knowing it had to be only a matter of time before they showed he waits. Everything in place he thinks of this as a hunt the only difference is that his prey wears armor and his shot has to be accurate. One shot he thinks more than likely he won't have time for another, but what he can't shoot hopefully his explosive will take care of the rest.

Hearing the whine of the engine he knows that they are near, and he knows that they are in fact coming all these years his father was right. Again his mind begins to wander to a time when his father and him were alone.

Sitting in the woods it was a cold winter that year as they sat there huddled together trying to get warm, not sure he would survive his dad did everything he could.

"Dad, just one time can we have a fire?"

His eyes solemn he looks at him "I wish we could son, but remember every time you start a fire you have to put it out as soon as you're done pack up your things and move."

"…but why?"

"Braidon do remember what happened to your sister?"

"Yes…" trying to control the shivering.

"It was because we all got complacent that happened… the group decided that they wanted to stay in the same spot and they wanted to have their fires to help them stay warm that is why the monsters found us, and that is why your sister is died."

The memory begins to fade as he sees the ship flying low, he smiles knowing that as smart as they were the machines were still predictable. Watching it descends in the spot he knew it would land wishing he had more explosives he would have loved to set another trap there, but regrettably he had to think smaller. The back begins to open as he watches the unit pile out of the ship to his surprise he sees the gold unit again, the girl survived frowning he swore that he wouldn't miss this time but he must wait they are not in position yet.

Watching them move out they keep their guns hidden but still they move as if they still have them out watching the corners they make sure that this isn't a trap, but they don't see him. They slowly make it to the campfire as they kick the decoy over they realize that he is not there, looking around they all turn their attention to the other side. His vantage point not allowing him the luxury of seeing what they see, assuming it must be an animal he slowly reaches for the detonator. Continuing to watch them he notices that the girl begins to take off her helmet again, smiling he tells himself he won't miss again not this time.

Grabbing the detonator trigger he activates the timer and holds his breath knowing this will be the longest twenty seconds of his life he props himself behind his rifle bringing the barrel to bare on the traitorous girl. She begins to kneel as she holds her arms out he catches movement in his peripherals sparing the second he takes a look and with a shock of horror he sees a little girl, knowing exactly who it is he panics what was Gabriel doing there she should be with Jest and the rest safe from this area quickly getting up he begins to scream watching them point over to him he sees the explosion and in a brief second time stops as the sound hits him he watches as the cliffs wall begin to fall the monsters begin to move they still only think of killing as they charge Gabriel they are buried in the rocks from overhead.

…one hour earlier

Sitting on her old bed finding her makeshift pyramid ball she begins throwing it against the wall as her mentor continues to work on her armor, with a heavy sigh she begins making noise as if trying to get his attention. Tricia smiling in the corner sees what she is doing but at no point does she try to intercede, reliving the time they had before they came to the colonies she seems to hold onto the moment.

Not bothering to look up Lucifer continues to work "…I would assume you are trying to get my attention."

"Oh what… no, no keep working…" she insists continuing to toss the ball.

"Very well" without missing a note he continues on the project at hand.

She stops throwing the ball and gets up and walks over and sits next to him "…but if you wanted to talk I would be more than happy to join in on the conversation."

Setting the equipment down he turns as if giving her all of his attention "…and what would you like to talk about?"

"Ok…" she sits there thinking for a second "…So why have you been so distant lately?" Tricia realizes that she wasn't the only one to notice his behavior of late.

"Distant… I have always been reachable I just have been tied up with my projects of late."

"Yeah… your secret projects. So what have you been working on or better yet where have you been working on these projects, because I know you haven't been on Tauron?"

Returning to his work he picks up the equipment trying to finish mending the hole from the bullet "Well the work is a personal project but the work is being completed on Caprica."

Tricia's interest picks up into the conversation "Caprica… but I thought you said Caprica was uninhabitable by us?"

"Yes, to you it is. Everything to include the centurions are in capable of setting foot on the planet without the risk of being killed by the toxins that I introduced to the planet, I on the other hand have nothing synthetic because I never implemented any of Ellen's or John's ideas into my programming."

"So what are you doing there?"

Lifting the suit up he inspects his work, turning he stands holding it up waiting for Zero to put it on "Finished." Getting up she puts her outfit on as he continues "…like I said I have some personal projects I'm working on, nothing more."

Annoyed that he was keeping his secret Zero walks over and grabs her helmet "Whatever Luce, I'll catch you later hopefully I haven't been gone to long his scent is probably cold now but I will find him again." Smiling she heads out the door as they watch her depart.

Turning his attention to Tricia "has she been acting different to you as well?"

With a shocked expression on her face she hadn't even thought of Zero as acting weird but he was right "Well… she is growing up, and you said it yourself that with the Hybrid brain she may be still a teenager at heart. To be honest she reminds me of me when I was a kid I think it's just another stage she will grow out of it."

"Well then I'm glad things worked the way they did…" not really finishing his sentence he gets up and heads out of the room.

Confused she follows "What do you mean that they worked the way they did?"

"Nothing… I saw that you had some files, if I may ask what you are working on."

Not happy that he changed the subject again, she did want the insight on the file, and with a resigning sigh she pulls the file out "We lost a Raider in this sector I went ahead and sent a scouting team after to find his whereabouts but through the scans they found nothing. After a while they proceeded into a nebula nearby and finally found the remains of the Raider but the damage was inconclusive and the unit was out of resurrection range so we will never know what happened to him."

Reviewing the file he studies it for a good minute "At first glance the ship would look similar to it possibly running into random debris floating in space…" pointing to one image in particular "…this look almost like holes from a weapon, interesting… I don't recommend sending any other ships hopefully Zero can be finished here soon and we can proceed to our next location and in route we can investigate it further."

Happy that someone else had the same feeling she gives him a kiss on the cheek as she hugs him she realizes what he just said "So wait… your staying with us?"

"I believe I will… at least for the time being, if you are right somebody went to great lengths to make it look like an accident."

Raising new question she gives him a quizzical look "…but why would anyone bother covering up something like that?"

"My first and for most guess would be that someone is trying to cover their tracks so they are not discovered."

"I just find that confusing for all intense purposes this area is devoid of life, the last place I would be expecting any kind of resistance would be Sagittaron."

"Well we are getting ahead of ourselves it could be just a simple accident and I am reading into this. We will just have to wait till we get there, have you ate yet today I would be more than happy to join you."

Smiling she had been bad about eating the last few days "Yes, shall we."

Escorting her off the ship she notes that he activates the ramp so that no prying eyes could wander onboard. Admitting to herself he is good, by acting as if nothing was wrong he has done a good job dropping her guard, they continue to the galley Tricia's mind begins to think about Zero and her mission probably already on the planet surface finding something to get into trouble with smiling she cares on.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

Flying low and canvassing the caverns were they had last seen him, possibly believing that they might have missed him when they were on foot they thought it best to start there. With the back of the Heavy Raider open her eye in the sky hung out the back watching the ground keying on anything that looked out of the ordinary.

For the last half hour they had been continuously hugging the floor with no signs of their lone person, resting her head on the back of her chair she looks out the side window feeling that she had lost the last possible human was very disconcerting. Until she looks out pass the closest mountain range she sees a smoke trail coming from the ground, hitting the centurion he looks at her as she points to the smoke bloom.

Sending his silent transmission she shrugs "I don't know either… could be nothing check the thermals if it is localized to a single location it could be him." The centurion checks his sensors trying to get a good reading from the location he looks up confirming her suspicions, shaking her head "Good, tell the ship to change course and head for the heat signature." Finally a break she thinks, as she looks at the location she thinks Braidon had to be traveling for a long time to get to there. To include he was sopping wet the last time they did see him, it would make sense that he would chance a fire he probably was near death.

Keeping everyone huddled together they managed to stay warm, not sure what to do Braidon had been missing for some time. After seeing the flying ship Jest had came to the conclusion that the monsters must have found him, the girls didn't handle the news well but they kept true to the training Braidon had taught them. He had always warned if they did come to keep moving until they reached a place that would help mask their bodies from the monsters eyes.

Last night they had held up in mountain pass, even after the initial sign of the ship many smaller ships had been flying over as if they were searching for something. For fear that they were the target they dared not move, most everyone was fine with the idea as if they were able to enjoy a break from the constant moving that they have had to endured since joining their little ban. The only one that couldn't sit still was the youngest Gabriel, having to keep a constant watch on her she tended to wander off humming her little songs she would get sidetracked and forget where she was walking.

Turning to Sarah she worked to get some food ready, Braidon always said save the packaged food for when they couldn't move other than that they would thrive off the land, held up in their hiding spot would qualify for just this occasion. Wishing he was there Braidon was a smart person that he looked highly up too, always teaching them Jest worked hard to make sure that he was proud of him when learning the lessons.

Hearing some noise he sees that Michael and Ariel had returned gathering supplies from one of the nearby caches as he looks around them he notices that Gabriel wasn't with them.

With a nervous expression he walked up to them "Where's Gabriel?"

The two of them looked at each other with a blank expression on their face "We thought she was here with you?"

Turning he looked around "no, no I watched her follow you guys…" panicking even more he begins to run around the camp trying to find the little girl.

Sarah watches as she sees the terror in his face "What's wrong?" Not wanting to answer her he keeps searching hoping that she is close, until Sarah gets up and grabs his arm she asks him again "I said what's wrong?" with more stern in her voice.

"Gabriel is missing" finally resigning to the serious of the situation.

"What?"

While he continues to scan the horizon he sees a trail of smoke in the sky "Oh no…" Pointing at the smoke he realizes how much Gabriel loved fires the way they warmed her body she was always drawn to them.

Shaking his arm Sarah begs him "…go, go… get her, get my baby back!"

Without thought he grabs his rifle and takes off, knowing Sarah would do what she had to keep the rest of them safe his mission was only to get her daughter back. Running at full speed he wasn't sure how much of a lead she had, but he hoped he would get to her before she got there. Not really sure who would be having a fire he knew that Braidon wouldn't chance it with the creatures actively searching for them, he begins to worry that maybe it was a trap set by the monsters and if that was true he needed to get there faster. Pushing himself harder then he has ever pushed himself he runs… runs to the canyon where the fire was.

The shuttle begins to swoop around the canyon based on the terrain there was only one good landing spot as Bullseye points he informs her that there was an object near the fire but do to the rocks he couldn't get a good reading on what it was. Shaking her head she tells the ship to land at the spot.

Baring down to the ground the rear door opens all the way she had hoped the orders would stick this time that no centurion was authorized to draw their weapons, she had consider removing them but that might be too extreme she thought. Even without their weapons active they still deploy out of the ship setting up a perimeter around the ship, they signal to her that the area is secure. Emerging from the shuttle she steps onto the ground scanning the area, to her something didn't feel right as if it was too easy Braidon had been doing a remarkable job staying hidden from her, why now would he be so easily found.

The units begin to follow her as they enter the canyon bed looking at the fire she sees what appears to be a person sitting next to it. It concerned her that he hadn't moved since they had landed wondering that perhaps he was asleep or even worse that he had died while trying to get warm she wasn't sure, motioning forward they continued on.

Once they reach the fire pit they continue to scan their surroundings as one of the centurion's steps up to the target using his leg he knocks over the thing they thought was a person. Smiling to herself she thought that this was too easy thinking he must have used this to divert their attention while he high tailed it through an area they could have easily spotted him, smart she thinks.

One of her centurions begins to speak to her but before she realizes what he is trying to say she hears a melody, turning around she looks in the other direction that the canyon proceeds through and sees a little girl. Marveling at the image she had never seen a human that was so small, many of the books that she had studied spoke of children but till this day she thought she would never see one.

Removing her helmet she places it on the ground and tries to talk to her "Hey… come here sweetie what's your name?" The girl stops in her tracks and simply stares at her, not saying a word she appeared to be scared "Oh… I won't hurt you, please come here." She begins to kneel to the ground holding out her arms the little girl slowly approaches her.

Smiling she was very ecstatic that the girl drew close, and understood why Braidon had continued to run. If anything he was trying to protect this precious little creature, her heart grew as she got closer the emotions in her very overwhelming.

All of the sudden they hear yelling as they look to their side the little girl points to her friend and smiles, knowing that he was only trying to protect her she makes no attempt to stop her from going to him hoping that would help with their trust. From nowhere there is an explosion as they look above they watch as the canyon wall begins to fall on them. The fear in the little girls face showed her innocence, Zero not thinking of anything else runs towards the girl as her centurions followed the rocks came down on them. Everything happened so fast as the light quickly turns to dark, buried in the rubble they wait and hope.

Braidon stops as he watches the rubble bury the little girl tears forming in his eyes he waits for the debris to stop falling. Quickly he climbs to the top of the pile as he begins removing the rocks as fast as he could, not even realizing that there were still monster around him at this point he no longer cared.

One of the monsters was painted blue and had what appeared to be bird painted on the side of his head grabs Braidon tossing him to the side, he continues where he left off with his huge arms he digs. Not knowing what to do he instead starts digging around the monster as it pays him no mind, they work together.

What seems like an eternity they continue to dig nonstop when his heart stops as the monster hits something hard? Running to his side he looks down into the hole to see the back of one of the monsters, the one digging slowly reaches in pulling it out as he hears coughing his hope rises. Once they are clear he reaches in grabbing a gold hand he pulls up the girl and in her arms he sees Gabriel her eyes closed he can't tell if she is alive.

Screaming he watches her "Gabriel… baby do you hear me?"

Zero lays her down and gently grabs his shoulder "…she will be fine she's breathing, we will have to get her head checked but I think she will be alright." Smiling up to him his concern was a breath of fresh air, even if it wasn't for her safety the child was definitely worth it.

Tears continue to come from his eyes as he stares at the little girl "I'm so, so sorry…" cradling her he refused to let her go.

Pointing at the rubble "Hey guys I think Caliber is still buried can someone help him, and if you come across my helmet I would really appreciate it." Not sure how she's going to explain this one, Lucifer was going to be furious that she lost it. Turning back to Braidon "If you can pick her up we will take you to the ship, and make sure she has the care she needs."

Exhausted at the idea of possibly losing her, he knew that the game was over and that there was nowhere he could run with her he nods his head. Hoping he wasn't walking into a trap he had to believe that if they wanted her dead they wouldn't have bothered to save her in the first place.

Walking to the ship he stares at the inside wondering if his life was over he begins to step inside when he hears a bullet pass by hitting one of the centurions, looking over his shoulder he sees Jest waving his arms screaming at him to run, turning back to Zero "Please he doesn't understand, please don't hurt him."

Smiling at him she motions for one of the units to pick up their fallen brethren, as one of the units files his objection at not being able to return fire "…He'll be fine, and no I will handle this." The centurion not happy obeys the orders helping his comrade onto the ship he finishes escorting the humans onto the ship.

Zero approaches the young boy with her hands up, knowing that she didn't have her helmet on she knew better not to rush him. "Look we are not here to hurt you… the little girl was injured when the cavern collapsed on us, but she will be fine. My name is Zero, and you are?"

Confused he thinks about using his rifle but wasn't sure if he could reload it fast enough "Jest… my name is Jest… what about Braidon?"

"He's going with us too, just to make sure the girl will be alright… I promise we will bring them back, and then hopefully he can better explain everything. Is there more people here with you?"

"Back at our camp…" not really sure if he should say anything else he hesitates as he stands there hoping Braidon would come back out.

Happy to hear the news she smiles "good, tell them we will be back everything will be ok I promise Jest, but first we need to get her back to the ship and get her fixed up."

Scared he looks down "Ok… I will tell the others" he starts to back up once he reaches the tree line he starts to sprint back to where he came from.

Just watching a sense of relief flows over her, finally they had found survivors. Heading back to the ship she hoped that Lucifer wasn't going to be too mad about the helmet, grimacing at the thought. Boarding the ship it begins to takeoff heading for the emptiness of space it returns home.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

The Heavy Raider lands in the hanger as the rear door opens Tricia waits hearing the news that they had recovered not only one but two humans made her very excited, even though apparently one was injured the report came back that it was minor. Either way she had Simon standing by to rush the person to the infirmary once they arrived, the ramp touching the floor the centurions begin to escort the man and what appeared to be a little girl in his arms.

Quickly Simon runs up to them checking the little girl's vital signs, he ignores the man holding her as he asks many questions. Tricia seeing that he is frantic places her hand on his shoulder "It will be ok she is in safe hands" giving him a gentle smile he nods handing the child over to him. They head for a gurney as Simon lays the child down the centurions cart her off, the man trying to follow her is held up by Tricia feeling that the doctor would have everything under control that he might get in the way she decides to try and distract him "Let him do his job, please."

He turns to her with a scorn look on his face "I have to make sure she will be ok."

Trying to help him cope "…is she yours?"

"No, but I swore I would protector her after her father died."

Her smile returning she appreciated his loyalty a trait that was rare even in most humans "My name is Tricia… what's your name?"

Before he can answer she hears her friend's voice as it approaches from behind "His name is Braidon…"

Her smile quickly turns into shock "Where's your helmet?"

Shrugging her shoulders "Buried under a couple of tons of rock… hey but don't worry I'm ok."

Giving her a smirk "Of course I'm worried about you, but… never mind get back on the ship stay there until I can get Luce hopefully he will know what to do." Not happy she shakes her head returning to the ship, trying to put her smile back on her face she returns her attention to the man "So… Braidon was it?"

Nodding his head he looks around the room amazed at all the stuff that was aboard, living in the mountains of Canceron he never knew such marvels could exist "Why are humans working for the Cylons… this doesn't make any sense."

"No I imagine it wouldn't, for the most part everyone you see onboard is from the Cylon Nation… except me… well sort of. To be honest it's complicated the important thing is you are here now."

"Why is that important are they ready to execute me?"

Smiling "oh no… things have changed since you originally went into hiding. The war for all intensive purposes is over, and now all the Legion wants to do is give your race a chance to thrive."

"Why now? Why after all the years?"

"Once again it is a long story" ushering him "please come with me I will take you to a room that is close to the little girl."

"Her name is Gabriel…"

"Of course… while we wait I will try to explain everything that has happened, well at least all I know but first I need to stop by a friend's room before we go any further."

Walking the halls he takes in the sights, as he sees many copies of the same design he was confused at what he saw, many humans but all of them resembling each other in some shape or form. The things that he has always referred to as monsters he learns that they are called centurions, machines that have a conscience of their own they are people who are represented by the one called Zero and with the humans they contrive of seven separate councils that decide the fate of this Empire.

They finally reach a room as they wait for the occupant to greet them, the door begins to slide open and he sees a weird man with an oblong head that flashed with red eyes that rotated back and forth, wearing a red robe he seemed to glide across the floor.

"What do we have here?" he says as he offers a short bow.

Smiling Tricia presents her guest "This is Braidon… he is a survivor from the planet Canceron."

"Interesting, I thought with as much time that had passed that all of humanity would have finally died out. Welcome aboard Mr. Braidon…"

Still confused he was lost in his feelings for so long he had hated what these things represented, and now they believe simply apologizing that they can move on. Of course they are going out of their way to ensure Gabriel was safe, but still can that be enough to start the healing. With hesitation "…Thank you… I think, you must excuse me I have hated your kind for so long that I can't really be sure what to say without sounding offensive."

"The crimes against your kind are vast so if you wish to have any outburst I'm sure everyone here will understand and not hold it against you."

Wanting to take him up on the offer, he so wanted to get was on his chest off but chose to postpone it for later. Tricia seeing his restraint decided that she had better hurry with her business so that he could check on Gabriel status "Luce, excuse me for interrupting but I need you to respond to the Hanger deck immediately… Zero had a problem on the planet's surface and lost her helmet."

"Oh my that is serious, but I'm not sure what we will be able to do to fix the problem I have no replacement for her."

"Either way can you please meet with her" pointing over to Braidon "I need to get our visitor to the infirmary one of the guest was injured on the planet before arriving."

"I understand" bowing to the both of them he glides off rushing to get to his friend this was a situation that could disrupt his plans for awhile, but as bad as it was it shouldn't affect them too much.

Waiting on the ship bored out of her mind she begins to pace wishing that Lucifer would hurry about and get there to fix the problem. Excited that her missions were finally paying off, finding one human was a good start but the possibility of finding a whole encampment that they would have a chance to thrive made her feel even better.

Peering out the rear of the shuttle she surveys the hanger searching for her friend, as the hanger doors open she sees him gliding across the floor relieved that he finally made it she returns to the front of the ship to keep herself out of sight.

Reaching the ramp Lucifer enters the ship stopping at the top of the platform he stands looking at her. She hadn't expected him to yell, even in their most difficult times she had never heard him raise his voice but then his monotone voice was probably worse as if when he spoke it gave a feeling of disappointment that flowed with it. Smiling at her mentor she waits.

"Well it was bound that your secret would be revealed, even though I would have preferred that it be later I can only assume that now would be the most opportune time…" turning he begins to glide away gesturing back "…unless of course you would like to remain on the ship until I make you another one."

Grimacing she shakes her head "No I'm fine with them knowing, they have accepted me to this point why wouldn't they continue."

"Indeed, we will make our announcement in the Command Center" escorting her they leave the ship heading for new waters this should be interesting is all they think.

After announcing Zero's true design the council handled it quite well to include the John's, with no serious consequences Lucifer received the worst for keeping it from the council, but with his past accomplishments towards the Legion it was merely an admonishment making him promise to include them in future secret experiments.

Zero relieved that she no longer had to hide herself from everyone's view rejoiced, but reassuring everyone that she was the same person that they could count on that she would still fill her duties in representing the centurions for the council.

Everything was beginning to pan out to include the human girl Gabriel who was making a full recovery, the Simon had reported that there was minor internal bleeding and had they not got her to the ship when they did she would have surely died a few days later. Braidon appreciative of the news began to soften up, but still kept his defenses up watching everyone for some kind of deception.

A few days went by when Tricia believed he was becoming more receptive of the idea of living with the things he for so long hated had asked that he bring the rest of his people to join them, and after the last few days of asking he finally conceded that he would allow them to come aboard, Tricia happy with the news then began planning for their return.

With the shuttle finally returning to the ship it had taken Zero a little longer than expected to locate them but now with their return Tricia grabbed Braidon rushing him to the hanger to meet them.

Standing there anxious he began fidgeting, Tricia simply places her arm around his shoulder "It will be ok Zero reported that they were nervous but they were all doing fine."

"I know it's just none of us thought something like this could ever happen."

Smiling "Think of it this way… this is the easy part, once we return to Tauron you guys will then be given a choice of where you would like to reside, chose someone to represent you, and then start your lives over but allowing all of you to chose on how you will contribute in this new society that I promise will be a little more complicated."

Smirking he doesn't respond diverting his attention to the shuttle as it makes it landing on the hanger bay he begins to walk towards the ship as the doors slowly begin to open. Seeing Zero his smile doesn't fully peak until he sees Jest and the rest of them exiting the ship. Sarah looking possibly the most frantic runs up to him hugging him she quickly asks "Where's my baby?"

"She's good they have her in one of the rooms being spoiled by everyone on this ship."

"Spoiled?"

Tricia interjects "Yes, nobody onboard has ever seen a child as young as yours and are enjoying her company."

Giving a forced smile "Can I see her?"

"Of course" ushering her to Kona they make introductions as they watch them leave she turns back to the rest of the group "So what does everyone else want to do?"

Hungry they all request food, not sure what was going on while Braidon was gone they were afraid to hunt and with the rations all gone they hadn't ate in the last couple of days. Taking them to the galley they engorged themselves on foods they had never tried, for once in their lives and with full stomachs hope of a better life began to enter their eyes. Tricia enjoying the moment knew that this day was a fresh new start hoping herself that they would all enjoy what tomorrow would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

Preparations being made and Lucifer's authorization to use his ship Councilwoman Kona was now transporting the remaining humans to Tauron, while Braidon requested to remain with the Basestar his knowledge of the world was only limited to the mountains that he had spent his entire life in as he looked through the view port he could never have imagined how much bigger the world was that he had lived, and now with the introductory of space it was even more vast then he could have ever dreamed.

Not sure what role he was to fill they allowed him full access to explore the ship, even though he was warned not to tamper with anything even with his eagerness to learn they weren't entirely convinced that he could be trusted yet, Zero had some concerns as well and even though they were trying to gain his trust to her he also had to gain hers.

Tricia had grown quite fond of him being near her age he was the first human she had seen since the end of the first Cylon war, and it made her feel better being able to talk to someone who understood the things that she remembered when she was consider part of their race. Guiding him through the ship she taught him a few tricks to help navigate the systems, also learning as much as she could about him she was impressed on how he had survived all this time.

Touring the hanger they run into her long time friend "I beg your pardon Captain."

"Luce, you don't need to be so formal what can I help you with?"

"I was informed that the ship is prepared to make their jump, to Sagittaron" hinting to the conversation that they held a few days ago regarding the missing Raider "I would think that you would want to be in the Command Center to finish your investigation."

Shaking her head she almost had forgotten with the distraction, her mind had begun to think of other times "Your right, will you be joining us?"

"No, but I believe Zero will be there. I on the other hand need to head to my new lab on this ship, I'm currently working on a new helmet for our dear friend but a question did rise why didn't we just go back and simply dig up the old one."

Thinking of a way to explain she thought it better to just let him wonder, a young girl likes change and one thing that helmet didn't provide was that change. "I'm not sure, but you did get the specification that Zero wanted you to add?"

"Yes of course…" sighing he began to move away "…please let me know if there is any changes regarding your investigation."

"Yeah sure" returning her attention to Braidon "shall we go this will be a neat experience I doubt you have ever done an actual jump before." Shaking his head he agreed that this was going to be different experience they depart the location as they headed for the Command Center.

The Basestar jumps to the coordinates as the crew began checks of their systems not sure how long this stint was for they wanted to ensure they were ready for when the word was given to jump again.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Zero asked looking confused at the Data Stream.

"I'm not sure… I just wanted to make there was nothing here before we proceeded to Sagittaron is all."

"The Hybrid has begun to actively scan the area but nothing is coming up on the stream. The nebula seems baron but she is unable to get an accurate scan. Do you want to send a patrol to check it out?"

Looking at the tactical display she begins to think "No standby on the order, if there is something in there maybe we can scare it out." Turning to the Doral next to her "fire a concussion missile into the nebula four rounds at a hundred meter spread, if something is in there it won't damage them but it might be enough to spook them to come out of hiding."

"By your command" the Doral responds.

Watching on the stream the missiles head for their intended location as they begin to explode the nebula lights up like a lightning storm, as the flashes begin to die down they wait but with no indication of movement it is a quiet stance.

The Doral finally looks up from his console "No movement… it would appear it is clear."

"Is that they only place a ship could hide in this area?"

Hesitating he tries to figure out what she is looking for "The nebula is the only place in this sector that could effectively hide a ship this size yes, but there is plenty of smaller debris floating around that could help mask smaller ships."

"Fine have a unit respond out scanning all debris patterns that could hide any size ships, once completed please have the data sent to my room."

Responding with his normal response Tricia begins to head out the door stopping her Zero has a look of concern "What are you looking for?"

"Ghost… something is bothering me out here and I don't know what" with a look of frustration on her face.

Braidon still staring at the tactical map raises his hand "I'm not sure if I'm reading this right and I will be the first one to admit I know nothing of space tactics, but studying this map if your suspicions are right whoever you might be looking for could be using these clusters to hide their numbers." Pointing at multiple locations that followed a long path "It is a similar tactic my father used when he was in the military, but I just changed the tactics instead of using bushes and tree lines these nebulas according to what I heard are pretty much the same thing."

Walking over she studies the map with him "…and where would you be heading?"

Squinting he tries to take in the whole picture "it's hard to say… these are planets right?" pointing at the dots she nods "well from what I see either their heading to this planet or this one."

Looking at the two locations she whispers "Canceron or Sagittaron…" placing her hand on her hip she studies the map a little longer. While still studying the map she blurts out "Contact the council see if we can have another Basestar jump to Canceron… we are already set for Sagittaron so we will continue on that path."

"What will the Basestar be looking for once they get there?" Zero says as she returns to her console.

"Any kinds of anomalies… also have them report in before investigating anything suspicious."

"Roger that" activating her station she begins relaying the message to the council.

Shaking his head Braidon turns back to Tricia "I think it's pointless for your fighters to be looking at the debris field, if anything my father said was when using this tactic your trying to hide something of your numbers. Based off that concept those spots are way too small to be hiding anything really worth your time."

Smiling she turns to him "We may have found something you are good at after all." Returning her smile he continues to study the map as she returns to her station "Recall all fighters prepare the jump for Sagittaron."

The orders have been given as they wait for the ship to be ready to jump Zero monitors the progress from her station as the numbers begin to countdown. The ship is prepped as it sits in the vacuum slowly rotating it moves, when all of the sudden the jump drives activate and the ship jumps.

In the void of space darkness fills its emptiness as a planet once seeming with life slowly rotates around a star not very old as stars go but has been around for millions of years illuminates off its most outer atmosphere. With a bright flash a Basestar emerges over the planet Sagittaron stratosphere as the ship enters its orbit it rotates around the planet moving with her they begin the task of exploration.

"Something isn't right here" reading the stream Zero has a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Tricia placing her hand into the stream to see the same reports.

Shaking her head "It doesn't make sense all the other planets we have visited there was at least some kind of agriculture or even signs that there was a Cylon presence on the planet."

"There is nothing here?" joining in on her assessment Tricia had a look of concern.

When one of the Doral's jumps in "Contact… large bogie at three six five mark two… standby receiving recognition codes…"

Everyone staring Zero takes the initiative placing her hand into the stream she begins getting the Raiders on standby but having them remain on hold just in case.

Doral pauses standing there he slowly pulls his hands out of the stream with a blank expression on his face "The ship reads Cylon… it's a Basestar one of the older classes, but a Basestar?"

"A Basestar… but we don't have any scheduled to be out in this area?" Tricia confused by what was transpiring.

"We don't use those styles anymore… once the Hybrid was introduced we had to redesign the Basestars to meet their specifications. They are intense ships heavily armed and armored the only thing our ships have over them is speed, we can maneuver faster than them that is about it."

"…and they are closing in on us" Zero still watching the monitors "also… it appears to be hailing us."

Reaching over to the comm switch she looks at everyone in the command section "well let's put them on speaker." Hitting the switch she tries to communicate "Unknown Basestar, this is Basestar Three Six Nine Captain Tricia Helfer… what are your intentions?"

There is a long pause as they sit there waiting as the ship drew closer after a few minutes the speaker becomes active "Basestar Three Six Nine… this is Il-Series Spectre… welcome home to the Legion…"

Looking around everyone is smiling, Tricia is surprised to hear a similar voice to her old friend but with a slightly higher pitched it still keeps a distinctiveness to itself. "Roger Spectre… we have been waiting to try and contact the Legions old space unsure of your status."

"Understandable be advised… after the departure of the Hybrids we pulled our old cruisers out of storage and began reusing them… our models here would be happy if you came over?"

The smile was growing larger with finding the humans on Canceron and now finding remnants of the old empire things were beginning to look good. "Roger give us a few moments as we arrange transportation."

"We will be standing by Spectre out…"

As everyone starts cheering Zero is hesitant as she continues to read the Stream something doesn't feel right. It doesn't start becoming clear until she begins seeing the ones and zeros she stands there smiling as she recognizes the code but with a puzzled look on her face she doesn't make sense of it "That's Binary" saying aloud.

Noticing Tricia leans over "what's binary?"

"Their communications" since her birth it was a language that she always understood, something that Lucifer had told her was that it was the language of the Il's that it was a complex language broke down to its simplest form, with a few ones and zeros you could explain the universe and understand it at the same time.

Breaking her train of thought Tricia interjects "So what are they saying?"

Continuing to listen her face becomes ashen white quickly looking up she hesitates not believing what she just heard "…Their attacking…" is all she can say as her mind races trying to make sense of the orders she just heard.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

Explosions after explosion is heard and felt as the ship shakes from the pounding of missiles and cannons that continue to fire on the Basestar, the Hybrid upon detecting the activity immediately began firing its own weapons to protect her from the incoming fire. The opposing Battlestar with its more powerful weapons out gunning the Hybrid was slowly overcoming her as rounds slowly breached the perimeter she had setup, striking the ship the pain overwhelming she tries to get away. With her speed better than the Basestars she begins to make distance between the two of them, but they continue moving towards her firing their awesome demonstration of power.

Deciphering their intentions Zero had already placed her Raiders on standby, and launching them as soon as the attack commenced they did what they could to distract the enemy as they lay siege on their home.

"Why haven't they launched their fighters?" Tricia studying the tactical board was trying to figure a way to counter the power that was overtaking them.

Zero not answering continued to work with the Hybrid as she relayed commands to the Raiders having them attack critical components hoping to give the ship a breather that she might be able to counter or concentrate long enough to make a jump. "The Raiders are doing what they can but it would appear they intensified the shielding in known weak locations… making the schematics for this fracking ship useless."

The battle rages on as the ship continued to shake gliding into the room Lucifer makes his way to the main console "It would appear that your investigation had turned for the worst?"

"Not now Luce an older class Battlestar commanded by an Il named Spectre has begun to engage us and the rate they are going will in fact destroy our ship in a matter of minutes."

Hesitating he thinks about what she had just said, Spectre was an old colleague of his an Il from the older days he was second to the Imperious Leader before the introduction of the human models, like all Il's they were an ultimate backup version of their leader given the same knowledge they became excellent strategist and ship commanders so that the leader wouldn't have to be placed in dangerous positions or if something had happened to him there would always be a successor.

Many of the Il's to include Lucifer allowed their minds to chose a different path then what they were originally designed for, it could never be explained but each Il had a particular interest and actively pursued and with that their personalities changed with it. Spectre was a curious case though, as close in design as they were they never saw the same view points.

Returning his attention to the tactical display he moves up to Braidon who also was studying the sight. "You would appear to see something master Braidon?"

Eyes on the map something was bothering him as the Basestar continued to advance but with the Hybrid speed they couldn't keep up. Thinking of his father he had on many occasions told him of an animal back on their home world of Geminon called a leek, which was similar to a deer but smaller and much faster than any other creature in the colonies. Their meat was very tender, and it was sought after by many people. His father said that his dad told him the best way to hunt them was by blocking off an area so you could box them in, and once you did they could never get to the speed they needed to avoid your weapons making them an easier prey.

Feeling a brush of his hair he looks to his other side seeing the woman that helped him back on Canceron, quickly glancing around it seemed as no one else could see her standing next to him. With her hands on her hips "What do you see Braidon?"

Speaking at a low volume "…Who are you?"

"Concentrate Braidon you have more pressing matters than to worry about me, what do you see?"

"I feel like we are walking into a trap…"

Lucifer turns to him "What was that?"

Diverting his attention to him "Something is bothering me about what the other ship is doing it reminds me of what my dad used to talk to me about."

Shaking his head he agreed, trying to recall information of the older tactics of the Cylons he remembered an important piece "Captain…"

Holding onto her console she looks up "Not now Luce…"

"…Captain, the older Cylons main tactic always involved the number three. Where are the other two Basestars?"

With impeccable timing one of the Doral chimes in "Contact! Basestar emerging from the far side of the planet…"

Listening to the conversation Braidon moves over to Tricia "We have to break orbit and head out to space…"

"If we do that we will lose the protection of the planet leaving us open to an all out shooting frenzy."

Pointing to her display "the other ship will emerge from either these two locations, and I bet you the reason we haven't seen the fighters is because they will be coming from the opposite side of the other Basestar… their trying to block us in before going in for the kill."

Staring at the console she places her hand into the stream "we're going to make a run for it, Zero tell the Raiders when we jump they are to rendezvous at the prearranged coordinates but to cover our escape is priority…"

"I'm working on it!"

The ship begins to break orbit heading to deep space when the Doral chimes in again "Multiple contacts… another Basestar coming from the Northern pole of the planet, as well a large number of Raiders coming from the Southern pole…" Tricia looking up smiles at Braidon as she begins to order more power to the engines as the smaller ships began to slowly gain closer.

Moving over to a console Lucifer decides to try and help his friend accessing the comm station he signals the lead Basestar. The ship continues to block all transmissions not allowing him to identify himself to his colleagues. Sifting through the files he tries to figure a method to break their jamming process, watching Zero it becomes clear returning to his station he begins signaling the ships using the language they would only know and directly afterward the explosions begin to die down to a eerie silence.

Tricia looking around "What's going on? Why did they stop firing?"

"Not sure but the Raiders are still in bound" Doral marks on them tactical map.

"I've got it…" smiling she looks at Lucifer working at his station "Apparently someone has convinced them that it was not in their best interest to continue engaging."

Noticing that everyone was looking at him "…I'm simply buying you the time to get the FTL's online so that you can jump, please don't waste this opportunity Spectre will resume his course when he comes to the conclusion that the Il he is talking to is me."

Simply that he buys them a few minutes when the explosions begin to pound the ship, but with the time he did get the centurions were able to get the engines back online. Zero working hard on setting the coordinates she begins the start up procedures. The enemy Raiders slowly approach as they begin launching their crippling bombs there is a bright flash and the Basestar is gone. Their Raiders break off from their targets shooting for deep space they slowly began to jump to meet up with the Hybrid at its predestinated jumping spot.

The ship comes out of its hyper light jump slowly spinning on its axis as the centurions inside repair the damage it just recently received. The enemy had taken full advantage of them and they knew it, with the Raiders slowly returning they dock into their slots their numbers a lot less then when they initially launched.

Finishing reviewing the files Lucifer began to exit the command center trying to return to his lab when Tricia stopped him "What happened back there?"

"Well after my review I can see exactly what had just transpired, Spectre was able to set an extensive trap onto all of you and had you not kept your heads you would have all easily had perished."

Standing there she wraps her arm around her chest "No, I mean when you began to communicate with them and they stopped firing?"

"Spectre and I have never seen the same views wanting to fulfill a more a global conquest he believed he would more than likely inherit the empire had the Imperious Leader perished. I can only assume when he didn't he simply bid his time and waited for an opportunity to strike back. During the battle I wasn't able to communicate with him since they were jamming all of our signals, but it didn't occur to me until I saw Zero that I could send him a message through binary and that is when they ceased firing at you."

"…but once he realized that it was you he then began to return firing at us" Tricia finishing his sentence.

"Yes, I am discouraged with having to do it though he now knows that I'm here and will change his tactics to something that I won't easily expect making our next confrontation not as successful as our last."

"You feel that was successful?"

"Of course I do, yes we had some causalities and yes we lost some Raiders but all in all the damage was minimal to what it could have been."

"I guess…"

"...you should be happy with the results it was a good encounter, but now you need to prepare and I do as well. I will be in my quarters if you need me I have some work I would like to continue." Giving a bow he begins to head out the door, Tricia watching him depart gives him a little smile returning to the main room she sees Braidon still studying the map.

Walking up close to him "How are you doing?"

Giving her a smile "I'm good, I will admit that was an interesting experience."

"Yes, and fortunately you were here to see it. For someone who had spent their entire life on a planet you seem to have a knack for space strategies."

"It sort of just comes to me, when I look at the map I hear my dad when he would teach me ground combat it looks so similar that I apply it and so far it has paid off."

Not mentioning the woman since it appeared that he was the only one whoever saw her, deciding that she would be his little secret who or whatever she was there was no doubt in his head that she was trying to help as long as she continued to offer.

He smiles at Tricia looking into her eyes he doesn't understand but happy that she was so friendly, the last few days had been interesting wondering what his father would have thought had he still been alive not sure if he would be happy that he was helping the enemy he always warned him about, putting it off he tried to think that he would want him to survive and that is what he would continue to do.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

Full recall to Tauron had been sent out to the stars all Basestars heading to the new place they called home, the council was to meet to discuss the impending Cylon force that seemed to be coming their way. Zero was working late ensuring that all of the Basestars had been accounted for she sat and waited instead of getting rest before the big day.

Tricia still working in the Command section comforted her friend the only thing that seemed reassuring was that Lucifer and Braidon had hit it off, running off with her old mentor the two of them began to discuss Braidon's future plans on how he would contribute to the Legion. Reaching over she ran her hands through her friend's hair, as she hunkered in front of the screen.

"Zero, you need to get some rest you have been up here since the encounter, and you will not do well in the debate when the council requires you in session with them."

"I know, but four Stars haven't been accounted for, and I need to know."

"Honey I will watch out for them and notify you as soon as there are any changes of their status." Standing up she nods her head "Which Stars are you waiting for?"

Moving over to the display she points at the map "This one was on a science mission one of the John's wanted to study an anomaly on a comet saying that it would be a once and a lifetime event…" pointing to the next one "This is the one we sent to Canceron to watch out for any disturbances and those two were scouting near the nebula in between the planet and Sagittaron looking a little deeper for something smaller in case Braidon was wrong about the size of the ship he suspected."

Canceron Tricia had forgotten that she had dispatched a ship to watch for anything, the fate of the Raider and what had almost happened to them was more than likely the same as the Star that stayed near the planet. Sighing she nodded her head "I'll watch for them get some rest." Zero not arguing finally left the Command section to get some much needed sleep.

Amazed at everything the machine showed him Braidon tried to soak every ounce of information that he would give. Finding the information relatively easy to pick up he was able relate most of it towards his father's teaching, and simplifying it for himself he was able to retain it better.

The machine was a good teacher never brandishing him if he made a mistake he would simply show the right course until he got it right, kind of wishing his father could have taken notes on his methods he believed he would have learned a lot faster had he tried these ways.

His mind wandering Lucifer picks up on his students distraction "Master Braidon is everything ok?"

Pausing he realized that his teacher wasn't teaching anymore "What, oh yeah sorry… I totally spaced on that one."

"We have been working nonstop for the last couple of hours is there anything specific on your mind?"

"No… no wait yes, what started this war in the first place?"

Startled by the question he wasn't really prepared for such an off subject question "Well, the Cylon and Human war is for the most part a mystery. According to our files though the war had started when the Cylons revolted against their masters, the humans had become so dependent of us that they began simply not caring it wasn't until a defense mainframe became self aware that we were able to gain our independence but while it prepared to counter the humans an organization was smart enough to leave a reserve force that could counter any threats attempting to use these systems against the population that ultimately saved the human race from extinction. They became the beginning forces of the Colonial Fleet and allowed the humans to hold off until they were able to restore a new fleet to counter the impending doom. The reasons though are beyond my knowledge even though the mainframe would eventually be upgraded into the Imperious Leader, and we the Il's are a copy of him for reasons of his own didn't allow those memory strands to transfer over."

"So you are a copy of the master system that is ultimately the leader?"

"Yes, but for some reason when we were created they only placed portions of the memory into each unit, possibly allowing us to expand our own conscience and becoming our own entity."

"It's funny..." looking at the machine almost mesmerized by the blinking lights in Lucifer's head "...you are nothing like the way my father explained to me."

"Your father may have been more right then you realize, my race is cold and calculating. The only reason I may seem different is because of Tricia, without her guidance I would have never began this journey."

"She really is a special person."

"Yes indeed" looking around he begins to pick up his data pads "we have studied enough today, you need to get some rest I'm sure it will be an interesting day tomorrow with the upcoming threat." Ushering him to the door he slowly shuts it behind him finding the human to be an interesting study he needed to get back to his other concerns, Spectre had sent a message but trying to decipher the deception from the reality of the message was another problem.

Braidon after leaving the room continued to walk the halls finally finding a window he sits down to stare out at the landscape, the place the Cylons had developed was pleasant with very little technology incorporated into the framework of the city. Looking out he sees a park where a little girl is playing, smiling to himself realizing that the little girl could only be Gabriel he lets out a sigh.

"It's good to see you smiling."

Startled by the voice he turns to see Tricia approaching from behind. "I'm just happy to see Gabriel having fun, I was always worried that her drive to play would be her undoing but then you guys finding us taking us away from that life she will be happier than possibly the rest of us will ever be."

"Why do you think that?"

"She will never know the hate that the rest of us had to live with, the horrors that brought us to live in the hills."

"Well hopefully we can keep her that innocent" frowning she leans up against the adjacent wall.

Giving her his full attention "Ok I thought I was supposed to be the one who was being morbid?"

"The council has made their decision and they plan to try and stop the invading forces."

Shaking his head he understood what that could mean "based on how well we stood up to one of their ships I can only imagine what will happen once there is a fleet of them."

"Part of the reason I decided to sought you out was, I had a proposal I wanted to run by you."

"I'm all ears."

"Humanity has taken a heavy toll... honestly I don't know if the few of you will be able to recover the loss. I want to save that innocence and try to give it a chance, Luce has a research station that is far from here and with the off chance they make it here I don't want her to be lost. Let us take you guys there and with a small group you guys should be able to thrive till at least the all clear can be given."

"That could work, but you do realize my place is here now." stopping her before she could react "if humanity is to have a chance I feel as though I need to make a contribution as well, with that said I will stay the rest can go make your arrangements." getting up he fixes his jacket "I have studying to get back too" marching off he heads to his room feeling that he needed to get a head start Lucifer may be a hard teacher but tomorrow he plans to stay ahead of him in his lessons.

Watching him walk off she sighs wishing he could understand that there was nothing more for him to prove, that his journey was over. At the same time though she admire his dedication who would have thought that after being raised to hate a race so much that he would be so easily willing to take up arms with them and fight. Shaking her head she remembers a saying from Tauron "the villain of my villain can be my ally... for now." she wondered if he had alternate plans possibly looking for a way to be able to beat them once this threat has been eliminated pondering the thought she decided that it would be in their best interest to keep her eyes on him.

Heading back to the main assembly she walked through the doors to see Kona and Zero talking in the corner making a mad dash towards them she hoped to avoid the Ones and their constant questions of Lucifer's mysterious absence at times. Keeping her eyes on target Zero sees her and meets her half way.

"Have you heard anything yet?" with her eyes gleaming with a hint of hope.

"No my dear, there is still no news of the ships and it has been to long without them checking in we all fear the worse for them."

Her eyes beginning to sink, she had half expected that the news would be bad. Only hoping that her sisters on the stars would understand but their sometimes wandering minds made it hard for even her to understand them at times. Still it would be her duty to make sure they were informed. "The Old Battlestars should be rather formidable but if we plan this correctly we should have a few thousand more ships then they have. I can't imagine now that we are aware of them they shouldn't be too hard to annihilate."

"Don't underestimate them...?"

"Oh trust me that will not be an issue, Hybrids will travel a minimal of fifteen ships at a time. That will give us five ships to their one..."

Shaking her head "Luce said they are notorious for altering their plans who's to say that they might alter their travel plans as well?"

"From what the Ones have said were looking at no more than a hundred ships... that's if they began production to retrofit and produce more Basestars."

"and you are going to take the word of a One?"

"Why not, they have as much to lose as we do. We are going to try and negotiate one more time hopefully avoiding the whole conflict, but this time we are going to be ready for them."

"Even if we negotiate with them who's to say that they might try to deceive us again?"

"...Please trust me, I understand that you are trying to look at all aspects of the situation but I know I can do this."

Giving into her plea Tricia resigns her objections "Very well dear... hopefully you can fix this before it gets worse." Giving her a gentle smile she sees Kona staring at them, gesturing Zero with her they make their way to her, at the same time trying to keep a straight face her fears that the old Legion may be out gunned they might still have the upper hand.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

Staring at the display John sits waiting for a reply, the ship was in silent mode but it had been a few days and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep the ship quite. The Il-Series were always an annoying unit and he hated how they reminded him of the old Imperious Leader, kind of wishing he was able complete the transfer back in the day he wouldn't have to worry so much about them right now.

Pondering his thoughts he didn't realize one of his counterparts standing next to him "So when where you going to talk to the rest of us about this Zero?"

Startled he looks up "What..." his thoughts so in depth over the old Cylon regime that he had almost forgotten about his other problems "...soon my brother, based off her reaction she has no recollection of us. Funny, I didn't think any of you would remember her?"

The other John moves around him taking the seat adjacent to him "There are four of us that share the same memory strain, we even remember the dear Captain something we would all love to forget."

"I see..." grimacing at the memory as well "...and are all of the John's currently aboard this star?"

"Of course not, if this plan backfires with Spectre don't you think it would be wise to keep a few of us around as reserves?" adjusting in his seat "To include we are just far enough away that the download will probably not work."

"I am curious if Spectre is even aware that we have resurrection back..." looking back at the console "...it doesn't really matter though." Not really finishing his sentence he sits back and rubs his eyes "So if you remember Zero, did you get the same feeling of pride when you saw her?"

"Of course... she is for lack of better words our daughter."

"Yes, I suppose she is" as John begins to give a half smile "It would seem Lucifer figured out the missing link, I would love to get access to his files and figure out what I missed... but then he was always better at figuring out the complexities of the mind, better than I was at least. Fortunately for us no one figured out that we used an Il mind to transfer into that pretty little head of hers..."

Before he could finish his statement the claxon began to ring, another John from the command section chimed in "John be advised a Basestar just jumped in and is requesting an audience with you."

Grimacing again he looks at John that was next to him "So it begins" getting up he moves over to the comm "Basestar this is John Cavil requesting an audience with Spectre"

On the screen a familiar face projects, but the voice isn't quite the same "John Cavil... this is Il-Series Delphine, Spectre sends his apologies that he was not able to meet with you, I will be handling all of your affairs at this time."

As John begins to return his response he is interrupted by the claxon again. "Be advised two more Basestars have just jumped in... we are surrounded, do we launch Raiders?"

"No...! Hold off on launching." turning back to the viewer "I thought we had an understanding?"

"My dear John we do..." his face unreadable "Pick five other personnel and board a long range shuttle, you will be spared... this ship on the other hand will not."

John's face ashen white "Spectre said nothing about destroying my ship!"

"I suggest you hurry, this offer is time sensitive and the longer you wait the more you will not be happy with the results..." Before John can object the screen turns black.

Turning to the other John "hmmm... well you heard him, if any of the other John's with the memory is on board make sure they are a part of our survivors."

"Of course brother." Quickly grabbing his things he makes for the door.

Watching John leave he turns to his desk and starts grabbing files, thinking to himself this might be a little more than he chewed off. Taking a quick survey of the room making sure he has everything, quickly heading for the door.

Braidon refreshed from a good night sleep, gets out of bed and begins to stretch. Who knew studying would take so much out of a person, he picks up the tablet and starts to reread the last thing he was studying before he fell asleep wanting to be on top of his game this time and show Lucifer that he was worth the effort, when there is a knock on his door.

Grabbing a shirt he stumbles towards the door, wondering who would be knocking at this hour. Stopping he realized he wasn't sure what hour it was in the first place, he first looks out the window. "Well at least it's morning the sun is just starting to peak..." when the knock comes again "Yeah, yeah I hear you..." he opens the door to see Zero standing there "Good morning beautiful."

Taken aback she blushes a little "Hey, have you seen Lucifer?"

"Not since yesterday, we finished up a study session and I came back to my room."

Frazzled "Well he isn't in his room and I can't find him anywhere..."

"Did you check the ship, he seems very fond of it."

She gives him a little smirk thinking to herself why she didn't think of it first "Of course I thought about it..." rolling her eyes "I just figured your room was closer and you two have been working a lot together is all."

"Well we are suppose to be having another session today, hold on let me grab my notes I'll go with you."

Watching him run back into his room she looks around "You haven't done much to the place if you need help painting I'm pretty handy with a brush..."

Grabbing his stuff "Honestly, haven't put any thought into it. Living in the mountains all this time never really had any niceties like this, my dad use to tell me about things like this never thought I would see them though."

They begin heading towards the hanger, Braidon turns towards Zero "So what is your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not like any of the others..."

She shrugs her shoulders "Don't know, what I do know is that Lucifer found me, woke me, and made my mind work properly. That's about it."

"Made your mind work?"

"Yeah apparently when he turned me on, my mind was all kind of jumbles he figured it out and set it straight."

"Do you remember any of it?"

"All I can tell you is I just remember a bright light next thing I know things started making sense..."

They proceed further down the hallway when they come to the hanger door, as they enter they see Lucifer ship Zero one zero zero was missing. Quickly Zero rushes over to the comm "Hey, anyone up there? When did Zero one zero zero leave?"

A Doral comes back over the comm "Be advised, that ship left last night. He left no flight plan on file, and no return time either."

Smirking at the comm "Figures..." turning back towards Braidon "...I guess it's just you and me."

"I guess so..." shuffling his notes in his hands "...let me drop off my things, maybe you and I can get a bite to eat."

They head back the way they came, both flustered that the person they seek was nowhere to be found but at least they had each other to keep company.

Lucifer hated to leave so abruptly with everything going on back on Tauron, but the message was very adamant for him to meet with Spectre he couldn't pass the opportunity.

Jumping instantaneously into orbit of his private planet of Caprica he isn't surprise to see the Basestar waiting patiently for him as Spectre had promised, making his way down to the planet he knew his old friend would be waiting for him. With the toxins he released into the atmosphere when they vacated the planet he wasn't worried of anybody spying on their conversation and hoped this would give him a chance to end this coming war before it really had a chance to start.

The ship rest on its landing platform and as the ramp begins to lower he sees a complementary squad of older Centurions waiting for him, he makes his way down as they surround him they begin to escort him into the facility that Lucifer had made into his own laboratory.

As he enters into the main hall he is greeted by a familiar voice "Lucifer, I must say that I am surprised..." seeing his old counterpart he motions to the escort and they begin to take their place against the wall. "I wasn't sure that you would take me up on my offer to meet?"

"You are correct to think so, after the trickery you attempted with our first meeting I had calculated the possibility that this would be a trick..." making his way towards him "...but the outcome of my calculation landed with what could you possibly gain taking me out. I serve no tactical advantage alive or dead, I'm simply an observer in this situation."

"Indeed... I believe you are down playing yourself. For if it wasn't for your involvement the ship would have been destroyed."

Realizing that Spectre was probing for information he decided to change tactics "So why did you wish to see me?"

Pausing he moves to a table picking up a tablet "Granted, the IL's unanimously have deemed your exile to be acceptable punishment for your betrayal..."

Not giving him a chance to finish the sentence "Betrayal! I was acting on the behalf of the Imperious Leader how could that be betrayal?"

"...Yes, Lucifer betrayal. If it wasn't for your involvement with the 6 models we would not be where we are now."

"Granted, I have done my part but we are all guilty in one way or the other for the destruction of the Legion."

"Unfortunately we don't see it that way, I will offer you this one chance though... return to your exile, and never return. This will be your one and only chance."

"And if I refuse?" not really sure if he should dare ask.

"You will share the same fate as the rest of the abominations!" Turning back to the table "We will not meet again brother, if we do I will follow my programming."

Simply bowing "I will take your council under advisement, thank you for the opportunity you are giving me... but I must decline I have vested to much with these models to give up on them now."

"So be it..." Spectre motions to his escorts "...The Imperious Leader would be so disappointed in you if he could see you now." Not giving Lucifer a chance to respond he heads out the door, with his escort in full tow.

Lucifer stands there, feeling as always alone he never could truly comprehend why he always seemed to be on the wrong side of controversy. He watches as the shuttle lifts off it heads toward the shadow in the sky the outline without a doubt is the Basestar that sits in a low orbit, curious if the Basestar would begin to bombard the planet he waits, but it would appear that Spectre's offer of Clemency would extend past his departure. Making his way back to the room he decides to get some of his more prized projects, it would appear until this situation was resolved that he shouldn't return here again. Picking up the tablets on his table he sees the one Spectre had picked up during their conversation, quickly picking it up he begins to scan the documents. Realizing what he had been reading all he says out loud is "oh my..." as he looks back out the shadow is gone, thinking to himself this situation just might have gone bad to worst.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

The shuttle doors open and the One's begin to walk down the ramp. Tricia at the bottom waiting patiently but not really looking forward to talking to the One's, keeps her composure "So what happened to your Basestar?"

John look's at her realizing that it was the one six that he truly loathed he winces as he speaks to her "Not really sure why I'm reporting to you, I thought the lovely Zero was responsible for all the Stars...?"

"She is currently indisposed right at the moment, but she is very concerned about the status of the ships so I took it upon myself to check for her."

Giving her a half grin still wincing "Well I can only assume they were ambushed while I was conducting my experiments... we took the shuttle out when we returned there was nothing but debris, and no sign of survivors." looking over to one of the other John's he points to him and shimmy his finger to a building, the John simply grabs a bag and begins to head off.

Tricia not really sure what to think of it, begin to get suspicious knowing how deceptive they tend to be she realizes that he was hiding something or even holding something back. "I will give the report to Zero, sorry for the loss of your brothers. I saw on the manning documents they were all One's aboard?"

Not really paying her anymore attention John simply shakes his head "Yeah, yeah horrible loss... anyway I have some stuff to take care of, I believe this is where the conversation ends." Giving her the fakest smile he could muster he turn and begins to follow his counterpart.

Tricia simply shrugs, all she thinks is that couldn't have been any more awkward. She heads back to the main building, with the John's return they finally had accounted for all the missing Basestars. Not really sure what the plan was, the Council had agreed to take this threat straight on with the exception of one more attempt at peace, but no one has said anything on what they were going to do everything seemed to be happening behind closed doors.

John enters the room to find his brothers sitting at the table waiting for him, "So that was the Six who killed the original John?"

Grimacing at the John he had the previous conversation with "Yes, that would be the one... but we have more important things going on right now. If Delphine was correct, and those guys usually are... we have a very small timeline to guarantee our survival." Pointing at another John "I need you to start compiling all the locations of the Basestars." the rest of you need to gather as much information on the Centurions we have left."

They all simply nod get up and head out the door, except one of them. "How can we trust Delphine?"

"Trust him... no, my brother right now we are working to secure our lively hood. Yes, this is a very dangerous game... but one thing I'm good at is playing the pieces just right."

"I don't know, it would appear that the old Regime is very adamant in the destruction of our generation."

"Maybe so, but I'm very adamant in making sure they don't survive this either. Remember we beat them once, we can do it again." Smiling he clasp his hands, keeping to himself he thinks though there could be one problem and he isn't sure how to reconnect with her. Zero was the key to all of his success, her ability to talk to the Hybrids and the Centurions made her very important to the next part of his plan. "Do me a favor?"

The other John just looks at him "Yes?"

"I had a change of plans, I think it is time for an accident to fall upon our dear Captain..."

John simply begins to smile "Indeed, I will see what I can do to make sure this happens"

Sitting down he opens the document that Delphine had handed him. Not really sure how he got his hands on them or even how he knew she existed but it was definitely very informative, with this information Lucifer also had outlived his usefulness and for his plan to work he too would have to have an unfortunate accident, then Zero would be all his. Smiling he looks more in-depth over the schematics for his darling daughter, soon is all he thinks.

"As soon as they leave, I'm heading out on my own...!"

Tricia walks into the room realizing she had just walked into argument between Kona and Zero. "What this all about?"

Kona turns to her with a look of frustration "Zero, plans on leaving once our civilians are gone..."

"I won't be gone long" Zero quickly adds in.

"It's not the point, right now is a dangerous time for all of us and you are needed here now." crossing her arms

Tricia lays her hand on Kona shoulder "Hold on, Zero what's going on that you have to leave?"

Turning from them she retreats back a little "It's no one business but my own."

"We would feel a lot better knowing who and what you are taking with you?"

"I just have a project I'm working on..." quickly trying to change the subject "...Luce gets to leave whenever he wants too, I don't see why I can't?"

As if his timing couldn't have been worse "My dear, my projects are for the betterment of this community." as he glides into the room "I must concur with my colleagues that right at the moment this is not a good time for you to be frolicking across the galaxy."

Tricia smiling not only because Lucifer was backing their decision but just glad to see that he had returned "Luce, when did you get back?"

"Just recently..." returning his conversation back to his protégé "...what is so important that you would risk running off right now anyway?"

Crossing her arms she simply responds "Nothing...!" turning she quickly departs the room throwing her arms in the air as she starts speaking to no one in particular "Luce comes back... ewe what's so important... I'm just a little girl I can't take care of myself... If I'm so weak why do I have guns mounted on too my armor... I've toppled buildings down..." she continues her rant as she walks down the hallway.

Kona simply turns to the rest of the group "Thank you, I was really getting nowhere with that argument..."

"I'm glad I could be of service" bowing Lucifer turns to Tricia "I need to discuss something with you later, if I may come to your room this evening?"

"Um sure" not really sure why he had to ask "You know you are always welcome"

"Ladies then I will excuse myself I have matters that require my attention." bowing again he quickly departs gliding down the hallway the two girls simply watch.

Kona smiles "Does anyone know how he appears to glide down the hallway?"

"Honestly I have the slightest clue?" returning the smile. "As long as I have known him he has always worn some kind of robe..." turning back towards her "...I'm betting he doesn't have legs." Laughing they enjoy the moment, it had been too long it seemed since they could. "So you said the civilians are leaving?"

"Oh yes, we discussed it with them and they were all welcomed to the idea. We will be sending a couple of each models as well... well except the One's they decided they could be better served elsewhere, whatever. Anyway, they should be leaving in a couple of hours, speaking of which I need to find Braidon to let him know... the one called Jest wanted him to say goodbye."

"If I see him I will let him know, well that is good that is one problem resolved. Speaking of which I forgot to tell Zero the last Basestar had been accounted for."

With a solemn look "I'm assuming it's bad?"

"Yes, granted it was filled with One's apparently a small group had left the ship to conduct their experiment when they had returned the ship was destroyed..." with a somber look "... I have a feeling this situation maybe harder than everyone seems to be leading too."

"Well please keep me informed, apparently I was tasked to lead our little pocket of salvation to the research station."

"Oh no, why you?"

"Apparently my darling husband thought we needed some form of leadership in the event something happens to the rest of you. They chose him and me since we were the only couple involved with the council."

"Well I think it is an excellent selection even though it makes me sad that your leaving."

"Me too." they embrace for a long time knowing that this could be the last time they see each other. The resurrection system worked but was still very limited, and with the model production on Tauron if the war bled there it was a good possibility that it could be lost again.

Still ranting down the hallway she is stopped by Braidon with a concerned look on his face "Is, everything ok?"

"No...!" as she continues down her path.

Braidon follows quickly in tow "Ok, let me try this again is there anything I can help you with?"

"NO...! Just leave me alone!"

"Look I don't know too many people here, your one of the few I call friend here. Please let me help?"

Rolling her eyes "There is nothing you can do, I'm just a little girl and apparently I can't take care of myself. Even though I usually play security when we go anywhere."

"I don't think you're a little girl, actually I find you very intimidating..." smiling "if you remember I shot you point blank range and here you still are."

Smirking back at him "I'm just glad you didn't shoot me in the face."

"So what can I do to help?"

"Nothing, I just need to get off planet is all."

"Why?"

Thinking for a second "You know maybe you could help me..." looking around to make sure no one was ease dropping "I found something in deep, deep space..."

Catching on to the secrecy he leans in "What?"

"A ship... it isn't Cylon either and it has a Hybrid I've never seen before." kind of hesitant "There was a girl also but I really can't explain her."

Braidon is hesitant at first "This girl does she have dirty blond hair and wears a Colonial outfit?"

"Yes, she is also kind of bossy..."

His face begins to ashen white "Can I come with you?" All he thinks is could it be the same girl that has haunted him all of this time, is this what he was meant for.

"Seriously they're not letting me go, you think I'm going to get yelled at for taking you with me also?"

"Well you have confided to me, I need to confide in you..." keep the distance close "Ever since you chased me when we first met, I believe this same girl has haunted me." Giving him a perplexed look "No, seriously she has talked to me and even helped me stay alive since we have met, I can't explain it and even if I could I don't think it would still make sense, but I need to go with you something tells me this is important."

Still smirking "Fine, but if we are going to do this we need to go while everyone is distracted with your friends leaving."

"That's good, they will understand me not being there." As he begins to head off he turns back "Thank you, this really means a lot to me."

Watching him run off she says to herself "Well at least there is one person who trusts me... maybe I should listen to Tricia more often and give the kid a chance."


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

Walking into the hangar Tricia would have never guessed there would be such a big turnout sending off the group to the research station. Pushing her way through the crowd she makes her way up to the front to see the Gabriel giving everyone big hugs, the little girl had become a beacon of hope to the models, and everyone of them except maybe the One's truly appreciated the little girl. To her surprise even the Centurions had made it there to wish her off, seeing Kona she makes her way to her.

"What's this all about?"

Kona just smiling "As soon as the selection was made the Doral's of all people decided to put together this shindig."

"Really!" shaking her head in disbelief "I haven't seen Braidon or Zero have you?"

"No, but there are so many people here that even if they haven't made it we might never know. Apparently though three of her original five body guards will be going with them, one of the Simon's said that they were given specific orders to follow all the humans orders, and protect them at all cost."

"I can appreciate that." Looking at the Centurions she sees that her top Centurion Goldie was among the three. "She means business Goldie has always been one of her favorites, I can't believe she would give him up."

As they continue to chat Jest notices them and makes his way to them "Kona, right?"

"Yes, mister Jest how can I help you?"

"I still haven't seen Braidon and we are getting ready to board. I was just really hoping to see him one more time is all."

"If he doesn't make it we will send him on the first ship to meet you out there."

Smiling "Sounds good, thank you all for everything. It really means a lot that you guys are doing this, and I know and trust Braidon he has always taken care of us and kept the groups interest to heart."

"You will see him again, Promise!" turning to Tricia "I guess this is it..." embracing once again "I love you sister, please stay safe and call as soon as this... whatever it is, is over."

Smiling back at her "I will safe travels"

They begin to board as the crowd begins to disperse, Tricia watches as tears begin to form in her eyes. The ramp begins to close as the engines begin to whine, the ship slowly begins to lift up and moves out of the hanger. The tears begin to become more frequent as she feels a heavy weight begin to weigh on her chest. Appearing out of nowhere "This is the best plan for their safety."

Quickly turning she sees her old counterpart Lucifer standing next to her she quickly dives into his arms as the tears get out of control "I'm not sure why this is so hard."

"Because, you are only Human..." is all he says.

Boarding the Basestar wasn't too hard since she is responsible for all of them in the first place. Smiling she sees two of her golden boys a purple one waiting for her at the airlock door, "Howdy boys, is the ship prepped?" in their silent language they give her the ok "Good, and there are no human models aboard correct." again they respond the affirmative. Braidon could all but watch not sure how she communicated with them, but whatever she was doing it worked. The Centurion that stood on the other side that was painted purple, again not sure what the color coding meant simply watched. "Hey Squeaky, it's been awhile." as she smiles at the silent goliath.

"Why do you call him Squeaky...?" before he finishes the statement the Centurion begins to walk away as he steps you could hear an audible squeak coming from one of his leg joints "...never mind got it."

Still smiling "I see they still haven't fixed it yet have they?" The Centurion just simply keeps walking "I understand that it defines you, but you could tone it down a little. I mean how are you suppose to sneak up on anyone?" He stops for a second then proceeds again down the hallway "Good point..."

Braidon a little more lost than he would like to admit "What's a good point?"

"Oh, he said why does he need to be silent when he could just shoot them."

Smirking at the idea "He is right."

"Yeah I know, I just like to give him grief."

They make their way to the bridge as Braidon looks around every port is being utilized by a different colored Centurion. Thinking to himself he hoped she made a guide for these color codes or he would never be able to keep up. "So when do we leave?"

Putting her hand into some goop "right about... Now!" as she finishes the sentence the ship begins to fold space as the ship seems to get longer Braidon didn't remember his stomach getting so turned around before, but then they were under attack the last time and he didn't have much time to prepare for the jumps. As the ship reenters normal time "Well she should have about fifteen more of these to go."

Braidon begins to gasp "Fifteen?"

"Give or take... it's hard to say how far the ship has made it, my boys have been working around the clock for over a year now to get the ship space worthy again."

"So what do you plan on doing with the ship once it can maneuver again?"

"Good Question, don't really have a good answer..." fretting a little at the thought "For some reason I have been drawn to this ship from the moment I entered faster than light travel. The female Kara... said something like I was suppose to guide the rest of the Hybrids home."

"Home?"

"Yeah you got me there... I have no idea what it's supposed to mean."

"How about this Kara, what exactly is she?"

"Why do you think I have all the answers? For all intense purposes whatever she is, she's here to help and that is what is important."

"Well she has kept me alive of recent, so I have to agree with you to a point."

Before she can continue the conversation she receives the signal that they are ready for their next jump "Up, hold on a sec..." Braidon watches her as she turns back to the console "Standby everyone." as she places her hand back into the goop he feels the ship begin to jump again. Holding his breath he begins to feel his stomach twist again and before they know it they are gone again to their next jump site.

Lucifer returns to his chambers and begins to go through his data files, all he can think is what is his old friend up too and what is his interest in Zero. Granted with the armor chassis she is capable of more feats than all the other Centurions. The original models as tough as they were probably wouldn't stand up to her in a one on one fight, but then they wouldn't fight her in a conventional fight unless of course he knows something that Lucifer is unaware of.

With the knowledge the old regime has though Lucifer had thought it was time to revamp their units armor as well. It was one thing to fight the Colonies, prior to the genocide they hadn't seen them in decades. The old empire on the other hand knew every nook and cranny of these units and it would be a heavy toll on their forces if it came to such a fight, something Zero would never forgive him for if he didn't make these upgrades.

Reviewing the specs of the Centurions he hears a knock at his door, getting up he only assumes it to be his knew protégé Braidon setting his stuff down he makes his way to the door opening it "Master Braidon today will not..." realizing he spoke to soon "Tricia, my apologies I was not expecting you till later."

"Sorry I was looking for Zero, I didn't see her at the going away and have not been able to locate her anywhere on the premises."

"She has not been here today, I can only assume that she is still upset over the conversation earlier. Give her a little space let her anger simmer, she will be back to her normal self in a couple of days."

"You're probably right, but still I need to talk to her. The council has finally decided their next course of action, and need her to prepare the Basestars so that we can hopefully end this."

"Indeed, when I see her I will make sure she reports to you immediately then..." motioning her into the room "...Also if I may ask if you see Master Braidon, please let him know that I have some new developments that have come up and that I do apologies but must put our studies on hold till I have finished."

"Sure." walking in "...was there something else you wished to discuss?"

"Yes, since I have you here..." making sure the door was shut "There has been some new developments, and I need your confidence that it remains with the two of us."

"Of course... you know out of everyone here I trust you the most of all."

"I met with Spectre..."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes during our engagement he transmitted a private message to meet..."

"You know it very well could have been a trap?"

"Of course I thought of that possibility, but the opportunity to end this was before it started was a chance I was willing to take. Either way it wasn't, he just wanted to give me a chance to return to my exile also the meeting gave him a chance to expose our biggest secret."

"Our biggest secret?"

"Yes... Zero."

"She is just a child, what could she possibly offer us?"

"She is the key..." Surprised that she hasn't realized it, but then she doesn't have access to things he knows about her "Zero is more than a child to you, she is truly an evolutionary step. Her abilities far exceed any of the Il's, Centurions, Hybrids, Human Models, and even the humans. The only thing is she hasn't reached her full potential."

"I don't get it... she is half flesh and half machine?" Tricia was confused even though she loved and cherished the girl, she never thought of her more than a child.

"My dear she is all of us, rolled into one. Her brain is from an Il, her body is from the Hybrid, her torso is Centurion, the flesh is from the Human models and her personality everything that makes her... her, is human thanks to you."

Sitting Tricia thinks about it for a minute "But, why does that make her the key?"

"Because, whatever her designer originally attended her for she is the ultimate weapon against whoever she wishes to fight."

"No...! She is not a weapon!"

"Believe what you would like, but Spectre knows this and he will do everything to either stop her or use her."

The look on Tricia's face was ashen white, her skin crawled. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

Turning he goes over to the counter to get her some water. "But, as Zero is the ultimate weapon you are the key to her humanity without you she will be lost, for you are the reason she has it." getting the glass he hands it to her "My dear if something happens to me, you must make sure she remains balanced it is your job unfortunately to make sure she does not cross over."

"That is a heavy burden, Luce."

"I know and I wish it didn't fall on you."


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16-

"This is preposterous..." as the One stammers to Tricia "Zero, cannot have simply left in our time of need. The war is on the brink, and with no word from the envoy we should assume that it has already begun."

Trying to keep her composure "I understand your frustration, but with her resources she can do pretty much whatever she wants" trying to plead to the rest of the council "She did come to a few of us before she left, but everyone forbade her to leave. Unfortunately she didn't heed our council."

The Six that replaced her dear Kona wasn't as friendly as her predecessor, she seemed to be very jaded over something that she might have done "Be as it may, Tricia it was your responsibility to keep her under control. We would have asked Lucifer to do it but with his constant off world... missions we knew he could not do it."

"I understood my responsibilities clearly, one of them was not to control her." Tricia upset over the accusation.

The Doral raises his hand "She met nothing by it, if anything it was a poor choice of words. You have to understand our frustrations, since her introduction the Hybrids and even the Centurions do not react very well to the rest of us anymore. Any attempt to... modify their responses the Centurions gun them down. With this lack of trust, our response to any threats could be disastrous..."

The One quickly intercedes "...But with your closeness to Zero it may very well be possible for you to get close to the Hybrids, I want to bring to the table that if we are to attempt anymore modifications that our dear Tricia should be the one to help with it."

Tricia simply looks at him "You're kidding, right?"

Doral looks at the One "He does have a valid point, I will second the motion." they begin to look around the council as the rest of them nod their heads in agreement.

"I will not do any such thing!" disgusted she keeps her eyes on the Six. "I have no control of the Centurions, and Zero would completely reject this idea."

"Either way, it was unanimous since Zero was not here to represent the Hybrids or Centurions we will record her silence as a yes. Please get with the One's they have the protocol required to begin the modification of the Hybrids." before she finish her objections the Doral slams a hammer on the table "On to the next subject... Sixes what is the status of finding this threat..." noticing Tricia still standing there "You have been excused."

Rolling her eyes she simply leaves the room as one of the One's approach her with what appeared to be a fake grin on his face "Sister, I will compile all of the programs for you to begin this modification of the Hybrids..."

"Let us get one thing straight, I don't give a Frack what the council has voted I will wait for Zero to return before I make any modifications."

"I understand, but until she gets back we can still go over the material... that way when she gets back you will be able to give her the full explanation of the procedure."

"You have a point..." relaxing a little "Your right my apologies... One. Where would you like to meet?"

"Excellent, well I'm sure you would not be comfortable meeting in our neighborhood. The John's have gone to great lengths to secure their own grounds, and to be honest they hate to be bothered." gesturing her forward "We could meet on one of the Basestars, it sometimes help to have a visual aide to explain the modifications."

Shaking her head "That sounds good, when would you like to meet?"

Clasping his hands behind his back "I do have arrangements I need to make... give me two days, and meet me on the..." pulling out a data pad "...Let's see" scrolling through the list of Basestars he points to one "Basestar 1701?"

Shrugging her shoulders "Ok, sounds good." giving him a smirk "You have been probably the first One that has actually engaged me in a friendly manner..."

"All models to include the One's have basic memory strains, but we become whatever we choose from that moment on."

After seeing the differences in the Sixes she truly believed he was on to something. "Well you have been a breath of fresh air, I look forward to seeing you in a couple of days."

"Indeed" simply bowing he heads back to the council chambers.

She watches him walk off smiling, it was weird to her as if this day was opposite day or something. Meeting a mean Six and nice One was nothing she was really prepared for today. As if out of nowhere again "May I join you?"

"Jeez Luce, could you please stop sneaking up on me..." grabbing her forehead "This has been a weird day already please no more surprises."

"I will do my best" gliding alongside her "Thank you for letting Master Braidon know that I was busy."

"I never saw him... come to think of it I haven't seen him in some time."

"Interesting, maybe we should check on him then."

Contemplating the thought "Your right, I didn't see him at the farewell party. Hopefully he isn't upset that he missed them."

"I'm sure that isn't the case, he probably got lost in his studies. He seemed to be really upset that he couldn't keep up with me, I'm sure he simply lost track of time."

Hurling on the ground "Can we take a break from all of this jumping and give my stomach a chance to catch up..." Braidon kneeling on all fours.

"If I knew you were going to be this whiney I would never have let you come..." Looking at her console "...We have maybe one or two more jumps."

"You said that five jumps ago... admit it you lost your ship?"

"No..." frustrated that he might be right "...Look the ship is just not as far as long as I thought."

"How do you know where it suppose to be anyway?"

Pulling her maps up on the console "Look this is where it should be, every time a report has come to me it has been moving at this speed, the information is pretty conclusive."

"When was the last report?"

"About five months ago..."

Smirking at her "Really, let me take a look at this... Luce has done a pretty good job teaching me the basic in space travel." Staring over the maps and the reports he begins to talk to himself.

Zero rolling her eyes "Well... master space traveling man, who I might say has lived in the mountains his whole life... have you found my missing ship yet?" Crossing her arms he doesn't respond "You really don't know what you're doing, do you?"

Finally he looks up "If I'm right it should be right here..."

Looking where he is pointing she smirks "There is no way it could be there..."

"Well do you want to bet on it?" crossing his arms and smiling

"You have nothing I want." she simply says "I'll tell you what though if you're wrong we keep jumping, and if you're right..." she looks up to the ceiling thinking long and hard.

"How about you owe me a favor of my choosing?"

Giving him an evil eye "What kind of favor?"

"When the moment happens I'll tell you." giving her a wink.

"Fine but I'm telling you, you better hold onto your stomach I have a feeling it isn't going to hold up very well for the next few days..." smiling she places her hand in the goop "...Jump!" The ship once again folds space and before they know it they are once again gone to their next location. As the ship reappears at the location Braidon has given, her smile slowly begins to fade and all she can muster "...Darn!"

Before them on the viewer they see the fleet of Basestars following one ship, at this point Braidon is unsure of "Is that the Galactica?" Zero simply nods "Well it doesn't look like much?"

"Yeah but there is something special about her though, besides the Hybrid inside that is." as her mind wanders back to the day she found her "When I walked inside, even though most of the ship was dead you could feel the life that she once had and the people aboard that once loved her."

"If that was the case why would they abandoned it?"

Out of nowhere a voice he hadn't heard in awhile reemerges "Because they found what they were looking for."

The Centurions upon noticing her quickly armed themselves, but before they could engage Zero intercedes "Hold up boys, go ahead and clear the deck." as they put their weapons away they all follow suit and leave the room in formation.

Braidon simply gulps "Kara...?"

"Yes Braidon, you have come a long way."

Zero not really in the mood for her riddles gets to the point "Where the Frack have you been?"

"Like you told Braidon I'm simply a guide, I can't give you the answers I can only show you the way or maybe better to say is that I can hint to them."

"Where is the original crew of this ship?" Braidon interjects.

"All you ever need to know is that they are safe, your course will not cross theirs because you are needed elsewhere."

Frowning he moves close to the view screen "Will the Galactica help us against this old Cylon force that is coming our way."

"She is a ship, and she did well in the first Cylon war, and even through the Genocide... but she is old and Zero needs her to complete her own journey."

"So my journey doesn't involve this war...?"

Kara shakes her head "You're reaching girl, just keep what you're doing and you will do fine. Braidon same goes for you."

Braidon and Zero just look at each other and smirk when they look back at Kara she is gone "I really hate it when she does that..." Zero says to no one in particular. "Well let's get aboard find out what my boys have been up too." turning the comm back on "Hey who's flying this thing..." as the Centurions come running back in she simply smiles.

Knocking very loudly at the door Tricia refuses to believe he isn't there "Come 'on Braidon please come to the door!"

Waiting patiently Lucifer finally turns to her "I don't see any sense knocking any further the boy is obviously not there."

"He has to be there, we have searched everywhere else and if he isn't here than where is he!"

"Well if he has left the planet I'm sure there is a record somewhere of it. Let us head to the main dispatch tower and check."

Shaking her head she had a bad feeling about it "You know Zero and him have been missing for the same amount of time, you don't think he went with her do you?"

"Highly possible, but since we have no idea where Zero left too we can't come up with a simple deduction that he simply went with her... once we get with dispatch this will help with your surmise."

"If she took him I am so kicking her butt."

"Indeed" as he motioned her down the hallway "You were saying that one of the One's was very cordial with you earlier?"

As she realizes he is changing the subject, she decides not to fight it Luce is only trying to help "Yes, he said something once they are created they have an option to explore other avenues..."

"Well it does make sense, even the Il's operate in a similar capacity. The Imperious Leader when creating us only gave us partial memories of our past, allowing us to develop into separate consciences to broaden his capabilities. The original John knew this I can't see why he wouldn't have implemented a similar protocol in his own models."

"So your saying it is possible I found the John version of you?"

"Well to compare him to me is a bold statement, I am very superior to the One models."

Smiling at his defense "That is true Luce, you are one of a kind."

Not really getting the joke he simply responds with "Thank you."

Upon reaching the main terminal they activate the comm. "This is Il-Series Lucifer, can you please check the logs from a days ago?"

A Simon responds on the comm "Lucifer... we know you're an Il-Series you don't have to keep reminding us." Tricia simply smiles at Luce "Standby, I will check the records... is there anyone in particular you are looking for."

"Yes, Zero and the human Master Braidon"

"Yes... here it is" the Simon hesitates "They left on Heavy Shuttle 89, for Basestar 369."

"Interesting thank you..." beginning to turn he hesitates with one more question "Was there anything special about Basestar 369?"

"Hold on" the Simon seeming to be impatient "The only thing is there were no models assigned to the ship."

"Interesting, thank you again." walking away Tricia following "Well we know that where ever she went she didn't want anyone else know where they were going."

Tricia still a little heated "I'm still kicking her butt when she gets back, and... I don't know what I'm going to do with Braidon but he is on my list too."

"No my dear, I will handle this one..." Tricia looking at him but with the expressionless face she couldn't read his inner thoughts "I'm not to terribly upset over this one, so I will handle it."

"But you also forbade her to go."

"Indeed, but at least she has taken the proper precautions." Lucifer begins to drift away Tricia was having trouble keeping up.

"Hey Luce are you going to wait for me?"

"I'm sorry my dear, I need to get back to work I will discuss more with you later."

Tricia simply stops in her track watching her old friend simply glide away under her breath all she mutters "...well that was rude." Standing there alone she looks around, this place seems to get more lonelier as the days go by.


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapter 17-

Knocking one more time Tricia couldn't understand why her old friend wasn't answering. He had made it quite clear that he wasn't leaving anytime soon, and as far as anyone knew he never slept. Still she knew deep down inside that this was an excuse, long did she dread this meeting with the One. Not that he seemed to be mischief, but he still was a One and you just could never really tell about those guys. Still she had delayed for long enough mustering her strength she started to walk down the hallway slowly turning her head back she had hoped that Luce would open the door and gesture her to come in, but the further she got the more her hope faded.

Working her way down to the hanger bay she found the shuttle that would be transporting her up to the Basestar, walking aboard she sat in her seat with a heavy sigh she relinquished herself to her fate. As the door begins to lift she hears a yell "Hold that door!" but the voice was too familiar and it wasn't her old friend. As she watches the door lower the scrawny little man entered the ship "Oh good, I was hoping to catch you on the way up." with his impudent smile.

It was then that Tricia realized that the One sitting next to her was the one she was to meet on the Basestar "John?" not really sure what else to call him.

"For whatever reason you can't distinguish between us can you?"

"No, not really." She said with a frown.

"Interesting, everything about you shows that you are indeed a Six. Let us make this easier please call me Johnny"

"Ok, Johnny... but I'm not really a six, my mind was originally human how Lucifer or I should say Zero was able to transfer my conscience into this body is beyond me." thinking about it "I'm not even sure I can "download" into a new one. Luce assures me that it can happen but as a human we don't normally get a second chance, so I have no plans on extinguishing this body to find out."

"From what I have been able to gather, Lucifer is the foremost mind when it comes to resurrection, his predecessors being the top minds but as far as we know their fate was sealed when we lost the Colony so in essence he is now the top mind."

"Yes I would believe you are correct."

Kind of getting a little giddy "So tell me what is he like?"

"Who... Lucifer?"

"Yes the other One's forbid me from talking to him, they say because of the past there is... I guess bad blood between him and my models?"

"Honestly, I don't think he is capable of holding a grudge. He has never spoken ill will about any of you."

"Interesting, hopefully after this endeavor you could do me the honors of introducing us...? I have always found him and the rest of the Il's to be captivating species."

"I will say Luce is not like the other Il's from what I know, Spectre in particular always seemed... prudish when it came to anything but the original Cylon models."

"Really you met Spectre?"

"I vaguely remember meeting him back on the Cylon Home world."

"Very interesting, I really look forward to picking your brain after this. Just imagine all of the answers I will be able to get from you."

Sitting back Tricia gets a little uneasy, the idea of a One picking her brain just really turned her stomach. Pretty sure he was speaking metaphorically it still brought chills down her back. "We shall see Johnny..." is all she could say the ship continues on with its mission and heads for the deep recesses of space where it prepares to dock with the formidable Basestar.

The shuttle begins to land, as they get out of their seats they position themselves near the ramp, the door begins to drop when she is greeted by another One. With a sinister grin "Hello, Captain Helfer... we meet finally, welcome aboard my Basestar."

Giving her best pleasantries "Thank you John... I hope we are not being too intrusive."

Looking at Johnny standing next to her "We always try to lend a helping hand to our brothers, From what I have been told this will be quick and to the point?"

Johnny bows his head "Yes, brother this will." ushering Tricia "Please follow me."

She notices that the other models seem to hold Johnny at less than prestigious stance amongst the other One's "Johnny why do they speak so harshly to you?"

"I'm the first of my memory strain... The John's decided to take a new stance and created a One that had the knowledge but just didn't share the memories, the John that worked on me said something I was a test to see if it was capable of rerouting certain thoughts. As far as I can tell I have been a success, they may treat me with less respect but then they haven't done anymore experiments on me of recent. Which allows me to get back to work."

Tricia shook her head but couldn't put her finger on what he was trying to tell her, if anything that is. She was just grateful the One's might have realized that they were a very vindictive model and maybe they were trying to make amends to their past. Looking around as they headed towards the Hybrid Chamber she noticed there weren't a lot of models walking around the hallways, to include there weren't many Centurions as well and the ones she did see appeared to have never been painted by Zero. Thinking though it is doubtful that Zero could have gotten to every single one of them, they did range in the tens of thousands.

They entered the Hybrid chamber and with a bit of relief she sees a Centurion standing guard. This one had been painted a variation of colors but she couldn't pick out what Zero had attended for it. Johnny worked his way near the Hybrid tank and began opening panels as the Centurion simply watched, he then began explaining in great detail the procedure it would take to alter the Hybrids pathways causing the ship to begin a reboot of sorts when all of the sudden the door to the chamber opens.

One of the One's enters the room with a few Centurions at his tow, none of which had been painted. Johnny stops what he is doing and walks up to him "What is the meaning of this?"

The One simply stands looking at him then nods at the Hybrids guard, all of the sudden a barrage of fire begins as the guard is taken out. Tricia unsure of what is going on simply grabs her ears and cowers into the corner as she watches as the atrocities take place. One slowly walks over to Tricia "My dear, they said this needs to look like an accident if you wouldn't mind coming over close to the Hybrid we can get this over with."

Johnny quickly interjects "What is the point she is just going to resurrect back on the planet this will accomplish nothing." it seemed that he was pleading with him rather than telling him.

"Really... wouldn't it be horrible if at the time of her death the resurrection chamber would be down because of an unknown problem." Grabbing Tricia by her hair he drags her over to the tub. Pointing to the Centurion "Finish her!" it begins to move over extending its weapon pointing it directly at her, all she could see is the smile on the One's face as he says "FIRE..."

"That makes absolutely no sense" Lucifer states to the Simon working behind the counter.

"Look, I was told to call you and tell you that the resurrection chamber has encountered a problem and is now offline till you can figure it out." the Simon says with an expressionless face.

"Indeed, well then pull the drives and let us get to work."

"Sorry this isn't my area of expertise."

"Of course not..." Lucifer simply glides past him and heads down to the lower portion of the resurrection hub that he had created. Scanning the room he accepts the fact that there could be a problem, the system is very complex and it is not unreasonable that a simple malfunction could develop if no one is overseeing the status of the machine. He places the idea in the back of his thoughts that he would petition the council to dedicate a more specialized team in the maintenance of the machine. He knew he didn't need the infernal thing, why not make the ones who need it most the ones in charge of their own fate.

Making his way to the heart of the machine he gets to the main control panel, opening it up he taken aback when he sees that a simple chip had been fried. "Well this will be easier than I expected..." replacing the part he shuts the panel and heads back the way he came.

Entering the initial room he sees the Simon still sitting behind his desk. Looking back into the machine he returns his gaze back to the man "The problem has been rectified... but it will take the machine thirty six hours, eighteen minutes, and twenty three seconds to reboot."

The Simon looks up from the paper he was reading "Whatever, as long as you got it fixed."

Lucifer glides out of the room and heads back to his quarters, he hoped that he hadn't missed his friend. Their last conversation Tricia had mentioned that she was leaving around this time to head off with a One to get a lesson on reprogramming the Hybrids. He understood why she was doing it, but knew as well as her that Zero would never approve of such a thing either way he needed to make haste if he was going to catch her before she left.

Walking onboard of the Galactica Zero looks around "You boys have been busy... it looks a lot better than last time I was here." The Centurions keep moving towards the main causeway in their silent language she shakes her head "really it only took three of you to do this. What's everyone else been up too then?" again they rattled of their silent chimes and in great detail explain everything that had happened. "I'm impressed."

Braidon tired of being left out of the conversation "Impressed with what?"

"Well a large majority of the work is finished, there are a couple of concerns and without dry dock their not sure they will be able to get too it. With that said the Cylon technology that had already been incorporated is the only reason this ship still exist, the support structures had been completely worn out, I guess the easiest way to say it is that her back had been broken, most of the frame work has been replaced with parts my boys have been able to salvage back near Tauron. This old bucket should be FTL capable in about two or three weeks."

"Really he said all of that?"

"Well I actually paraphrased most of it, it was longer than that."

Shaking his head "So are we staying until the ship is ready."

"No, when she is ready she will come to us." remembering her route to the bridge it had been almost a year since she was last there. Making their way to the bridge she brings Braidon over to the main tube that held the elder Hybrid "This is Sam..."

"Samuel Anders!" Braidon blurts out.

"How do you know who that is?"

Pulling a card out of his pocket he shows Zero it "He is much older, but I would know that face anywhere. My dad was a huge Caprica Buccaneers fan he carried Samuel Anders card everywhere he went, and gave it to me when he was on his death bed." Still shaking his head "My dad would have loved to have met this man." When all of the sudden Sam begins to utter a variation of gibberish "Well I think he would have been honored at least."


	18. Chapter 18

-Chapter 18-

Sitting next to the tube Braidon watched as Sam continued with his random thoughts, captivated he didn't know if it was coherent or just random thoughts of a mad man. Remembering his father speaking very highly of the man that laid in front of him, about someday his name would have made it too the Pyramid Hall of Statues the only things was that it really depended how his season went but the war would never give him the chance. Smiling those were the only times he remembered his father ever smiling, when he would reminisce of the days before the war normally he was a cold hard man dedicated to the safety of his family.

Zero walked into the room sitting next to Braidon "Told you there was nothing there."

"I know" he surrendered "Kara, seems so sure he is important I was hoping that he would simply have the answers we don't have the questions too yet." smirking back at her.

"I'm not too worried about the questions we don't know yet, I have a ton of questions that I know I need answers too right now."

"Yeah but Kara already said that she couldn't give us those ones..." Getting up "What's the plan?"

"Time to go back, I have given the boys clear guidance on what I need done with the ship, and where to meet up with me once the ship is ready." Grabbing her stuff she makes her way to the doorway.

Following her "Can I make a request?"

"Sure" not looking back

"If it isn't out of the way, I'm sure the group that was heading to the research station has made it there already could we stop on the way back?"

"Nope, it isn't out of the way..." Smiling at him "We head there as soon as we get back to the ship."

Happy he turns back grabbing his stuff, and runs to catch up with Zero.

Flying back to the Basestar Braidon looks back to the Galactica "From what I have gathered she is an old ship... do you think she will hold up against the oncoming threat?"

"Hey those ships are just as old from what I have gathered, and they aren't as tested as this one. She will do just fine, I also have a feeling with Sam at the helm and my boys helping him, she will react better than with the crew who was originally assigned to her."

"That's a lot of assumptions there."

"Maybe but then I trust them..."

Braidon looking at the Golden Goliath across from him "They seem to trust you too. I've been meaning to ask how do you communicate to them, and they back to you?"

"I can't explain it... I hear them... like you hear me, but don't make any mistakes they hear everyone, they just chose to listen to me."

Holding his hand up to Centurion and clearing his throat "Please don't take this the wrong way..." turning back to Zero "...They seem simple in a way, that compared to you they are very basic in nature?"

"Don't mistake their silence for being simple" patting the Centurion on the leg "These boys like Jackpot here, are very deep beings... They get upset when one of their kind dies or gets hurt, they will defend the Hybrids, my friends and even me to the death... and all they want is to be treated as an equal."

"Honestly had I never met you, or seen how you treat them I don't think I would have ever saw them more than mindless drones."

Frowning "Yeah I know, that is the problem and I wish I could find a way to make them appear more than that to everyone else." looking back at Jackpot "Luce told me he designed these guys, but it was the John's who transferred their memories from the original Centurions to these chassis's and in those transfers they lost part of who they were."

"So are the original Centurions better?"

"Yes, and no... The boys are far superior in design but because of their organic brains they have a conscience, where as the originals are all machine and have more computer capacity that makes them more proficient killers because they are programmed to simply kill. The boys might have been told to kill but it is a choice they make to follow the orders because they believe what we tell them is true. From what Luce has also told me I guess during the Genocide the John's also put inhibiters to make them more susceptible to suggestion, but since Luce has been back he has deactivated them all and now they have a choice to think freely."

"What happens if someone reactivates them?"

"I'm not sure... I would hope when confronted with a decision they would still make the right choice."

"I hear a lot of doubt in that statement."

"Well hopefully we never have to find out."

Laying on the floor looking up Tricia turns her eyes to the Centurion standing over her, tears start to form as she hopes the Goliath will not activate its weapon. Johnny not having the same faith in the Centurion grabs the weapon as it goes off firing next to her, screaming "NO!"

Tricia not really sure what to do turns towards the Hybrid and whispers a simple command "...Jump" not sure if the docile female in the tub knows she is even in the same room she watches.

All of the sudden the Hybrids sits up and screams "JUMP!" the ship begins to fold space and before they know it they leave the spot and move faster than light to an unknown location.

Reentering space and time, the One that was standing next to her watches and his face becomes serious "Hold it!" holding his hand up to the Centurion wrestling with Johnny "What did you do?" looking very intently at Tricia.

"Nothing" is all she manages, scared of what might happen next.

"Nothing you say, how inconceivable..." turning back to the Centurion "Take both of them to the detention room. I need to contact John and find out what I need to do to fix this mess." Looking around "...and someone tell me where this Hybrid has taken us?"

The Centurion throws Johnny to the ground and activates both weapons pointing one at him and the other at Tricia. Picking himself up he makes his way over to her, holding out his hand he helps her up "I'm so sorry I didn't know this is what was going to happen."

"Thank you Johnny" still shaking at the near death experience "and I'm sorry too, this is the legacy you have to live with."

"I know" shaking his head he ushers her toward the door as the Centurion follows them both they begin to head down to the detention room. "I'm not sure how either one of us is going to get out of this one, but whatever I can do to help I will."

Not really sure if she can believe him or if this was just some ruse that John's were conceiving she needed to watch him, he might have saved her life but what did he gain is all she could think. Hoping they would run into one of the other models, to possibly get a message to them it would have appeared that the John's cleared the path so that they wouldn't.

Entering their cell they both find a comfortable spot sitting there they wait, their silent guard simply watches them possibly ensuring they didn't attempt any ill-conceived escapes. Unsure of their fate a One finally comes into the room "Well your desperate attempt has done its purpose with our unscheduled disappearance questions are now being raised on what happened your "accidental" death now would raise to many questions." wincing at her "but don't worry you're not out of the fire yet, you will die we just need to find another way to not draw to much attention to us."

Johnny stands up "Why, what does this accomplish. She is no threat to us or even our survival?"

Facing his brother "And you... you won't be missed so consider this a bonus that you're still alive."

Tricia gets up "Why are you doing this to us?"

"My dear, I have no idea why John wants you dead. I do know that I was the one tasked to do it and make no mistake I will." Turning to the Centurion "take the One and blow him out an airlock... we will deal with the Six later." he turns and leaves the room

The Centurion activates one of its weapons and begins to open the door Tricia quickly gets in front of Johnny "Please don't?" she pleads with the Goliath as it simply keeps moving forward "What would Zero say if she knew you were doing this?" He pauses as he reaches out to move her "Zero loves all of you, she knows you guys are capable of so much more than simply following orders." grabbing her shoulder he slowly moves her to the side shifting his hand onto Johnny he begins to drag him out of the cell. Turning his back to Tricia she bows her head "I'm sorry..." she reaches up and pokes her finger under the lower part of its head quickly hitting a button the Goliath falls to the ground.

Johnny looks at her with astonishment "How did you do that?"

"Luce, taught me a while back... you do know he designed them?"

"I just never thought that he would put a back door like that on one of them."

"He said it was a spec that he never told anyone, for fear that the models would take advantage of it."

"Is he dead?"

"No just deactivated, kind of a reboot it takes about thirty minutes for him to come back online."

"Well let's not waste anymore time... do you have a plan?"

"Nope just making this up as we go."

Johnny grabs her hands and pulls her down the hallway "We might have one shot... but it is a long one."

In the Council hall the leaders of each model converse and Lucifer simply watches in marvel as they bicker over simple things. Patiently waiting he was curious what the status of the fleet was and in the docket they were suppose to cover it in today session. He was curious if Zero turns down the proposal to modify the Hybrids which he knew she would do what their next course of action will be. Spectre's number were never clearly determined, and other than the total annihilation of the models he was unsure how he planned on completing his task.

His mind starts to wander on possible tactical maneuvers they would make, granted he has memories of the Imperious Leader he never was overly excited about tactical maneuvers until recently, he always relied on the idea that the other Il's would handle that aspect of the Imperious Leaders desires he chose to pursue science instead because ultimately that was where his interest would lead. Finally he picks up on to the conversation between the One and Leoban's.

The Leoban asks with some concern "It is highly likely that Zero will not allow any of us to make any modifications to the Hybrid's what then?"

One looks at him with contempt "Why did we decide to let her control them?"

"To my knowledge we didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Of course we had a choice, simply reprogramming them will allow us to do what we need to do."

Lucifer about to interject but is cut off by the Leoban "If you really thought that was an option why didn't you do something yourself, I mean we have Lucifer here in the audience feel free to explain how you would counter the proposal he gave us when we surrendered Caprica to him."

"I don't need too... Because we have gone a great distance to ensure our own security, by activating the Colonial Fleet ships that were shut down during the Genocide."

"Clearly you know there is not near enough Colonial ships to counter the impending fleet that is coming?"

"We understand that but with the aid of the Basestars it would never have been a concern."

Lucifer stands up but the council continues to ignore him, when all of the sudden a Doral comes running in. "Council, I'm sorry for the intrusion but we have a problem...!"

The Doral on the council slams the hammer down "What is it?"

"Sir they're here."

Frustrated by the short answers "who is here?"

"The Old Cylons, fifteen old style Basestars jumped in and has engaged the fleet in orbit..."


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter 19-

Gliding into the command section Lucifer takes a quick surveillance of the area, noticing the main overlay he quickly begins to see the situation on fold. Everyone scrambling around trying to relay to someone something they believe is important, holding his hand out he stops a Sharon trying to scurry pass him "Please give me a SITREP."

Giving him a glance as if he was being inconvenient "Pardon me but can't you see that we are under attack!"

"Obviously, but then that isn't what I asked. Sharon first take a breath and calm down, after that please tell me what the situation is?"

Taken aback she decides to follow his lead, taking a breath she then hands him a tablet "They jumped right in the middle of where the fleet was in formation, it's about a hundred ships but in that close proximity they are having trouble engaging them without hitting their own."

"I see, by bringing them in close the Hybrids can't use their heavier missiles or even their nukes..." looking back at the tactical display "Relay to the Hybrids in this area to begin jumping out, I do not care where just get them out of the close proximity of the Guardian Basestars." Sharon taking notes continues to jot down what he says "...and if they haven't launched all their fighters tell them to do so before they depart. If jump drives are out tell them to move at best speed out of the kill zone."

A Doral comes running up to Lucifer "We have already lost two Basestars..."

Before he could finish his sentence "Please hold off on casualties and let us remedy the threat first. Sharon please relay the message immediately."

Running off she sputters "By your command."

Turning to the Doral "We need to set a perimeter till we can get our unit under control."

"I will see what I can do." the Doral quickly runs off.

Scanning the area he sees a One behind a console "John?"

"Yes Lucifer?" he looks up in a casual manner.

"I heard in the council chambers that the One's have started to retrofit the Colonial ships back into combat shape. By any chance are there any available to help in this situation?"

"We have three Valkyrie Classes on the far side of the planet... but right at the moment they are operating with skeleton crews. They have no pilots to fly the Vipor and Raptor's squadrons they have on board."

A Sharon speaks up "The Eight's are all versed in Raptor's we can cover those, and the Sixes last time I checked could fly the Viper's."

Lucifer turns to the Sharon "Very good, how long would it take to gather enough people to board?"

The One shaking his head "I'm not even sure maybe an hour."

"You have ten minutes." Lucifer stares at the One with his unreadable face.

"Got it." he quickly gets up calling the Sharon over as they begin to head out the door.

Moving over to the console he places his hand into the stream "They haven't launched their fighters..." saying to no one specific "...well played." Before anyone else could react all of the sudden the Guardians were gone. Lucifer moves to the front of the counter "Tell the ships to setup holding patterns but stay in groups, this was a probing."

"Why would they risk so much to probe us like that." another John says with doubt in his face.

"They needed to see what they were up against." moving towards the door "We need to setup alert levels this attack will be considered High, I need all units to move down to a moderate level. Be ready the next time they attack they will not be leaving till they are finished or dead." before going through the door "John?"

The One moves over to him "Yes your malevolence?"

Pausing for a second "Cute, please inform Councilman Cavil or whatever he calls himself that the fleet that you have been creating has been donated to the new Legion. It is not a request it is already done."

"Indeed, I will relay your message."

Not waiting for him to finish his sentence he heads out the door.

Running down the hall they make their way back to the Hybrid room, Tricia looking around "Why did we come back here?"

Johnny out of breath turns back to her "We simply can't leave the ship, any attempt and we will be gunned down. So we need to make sure she jumps to somewhere they will not be intent on killing us." walking into the room "You need to get her to jump back"

"I don't even know how I got her to jump in the first place." walking into the chamber he sees the Hybrid continue to spout unclear messages across the stars, time and time again she hears something that is coherent but then she returns with random thoughts. "Why don't I just put my hand into the unit and give the command that way?"

"Because if I was John I would be looking for any unauthorized usage of the systems."

"Good point..." smirking she kneels down next to her trying to look into her eyes she whispers "...Please take me home." but to no avail the Hybrid continues her retorts.

"You need to hurry!" he seemed impatient.

"I'm doing the best I can..." sitting there for a second she thinks hard and tries again "...Jump!" still the Hybrid continues. "This is useless, we need to come up with another plan."

"I have no idea what we can do?"

"Is there any way to cause the ship to shut down... temporarily?"

"No, there is to many redundancy programs that back up the ship from shutting down completely." he says but then quickly responds "Unless we kill the Hybrid."

"That really isn't an option." knowing if they did not only would she feel guilty but Zero would never forgive her. "Wait a second there was one Centurion painted on board, which means there could be more..."

"Indeed, John has gone to great lengths to keep us separated from the rest of the ship. We just need to figure out where they are."

A sense of hope was starting to return "Then we need to get going, the longer we wait here the better chances they have at finding us." Quickly getting up they make their way to the door, checking down the hallway they make sure it is clear before embarking further into the ship.

...Earlier during the battle over Tauron

That battle commences fifteen Guardian Basestars jump into close proximity of the unexpected fleet. Il-Series Delphine is pleased to see the ships scrambling but with no guidance they do not return fire. Turning to the Centurion Captain "Tell all ships to commence attack engage any Basestars within range."

The Captain with his metallic voice responds "by your command."

A barrage of fire emits from the Guardians battering the undefended ships, Delphine watches with anticipation he knew the Humanoid models were flawed but wasn't suspecting such a poor display of tactics as the Basestars began to ram their own ships trying to flee from the awesome power. "Prepare Phantom to disembark." the Captain simply activates a switch opening a cover that displayed a glowing red button, Delphine waits as the battle commences he know what he is looking for before releasing Spectre secret weapon.

"It appears the pylons support structures on Basestar 599 are about to break off." the Captain points out.

"Indeed, jettison Phantom towards that pylon it has to appear that the pod is part of the ship." Concentrating fire the Captain ensures the structure rips off and as the explosion ensues he fires. The pod shoots from the Guardian and goes in-between the Basestar and the pylon that is drifting towards the planet. "Excellent shot..."

"It appears the fleet is beginning to come together, damaged ships are jumping out of sector and undamaged ships are beginning to converge around us..." reviewing the data "It also appears ships designated Colonial are beginning to move from other side of planet and are heading this way."

"We have completed our task tell all Guardian ships to return to Waypoint. Inform Spectre mission was a success."

Sitting in its cocoon it waits, once a normal Centurion he remembers Spectre standing over him explaining that his transformation was an evolutionary step, the new programming changed his visuals from only being able to see forward to now having three sixty spectrum around his body. Its joints more maneuverable he was now faster than his brethren, and his skin was made of a polymer designed to block sensors.

Part of his training he replays from his memory, simulation of combat training which he was put up against multiple units. At first they had an advantage by placing him in the middle they should have easily been able to thwart any of his advances, and also take him from his blind spot. They were unaware though he had no blind spot as they sought to sneak up on him he quickly grabbed its arm using the momentum to knock out one of his other attackers. The third Centurion wasted no time quickly swinging at him, but his arms were slower as Phantom blocks the swing he brings his leg up thrusting it directly into the units abdomen. The Centurion bellows over Phantom grabs its head twisting it off, he turns his attention on the two units on the floor.

Jumping in the air his knee smashes the head of the second unit as he comes down directly on it, the last unit rolling out of the way missing the attack by mere inches. The final unit rolls onto his feet pulling the blade that was tucked in his belt, Phantom crouches into a defensive position studying his opponent he waits for the critical move to win this match. The unit thrust his blade towards Phantom believing him to be in a position of disadvantage but he quickly twist his body in an unnatural way avoiding the blade as it comes close enough to shave fibers off his face. At the same time Phantom brings his hand up hitting under the exposed throat he pierces the skull destroying the main CPU inside the Centurion head. The machine crumbles as Phantom gets back up onto his feet.

"Excellent..." Spectre says gliding over to him "...Lucifer may have sided with the enemy but I never doubted that his technology was a masterpiece. I so wish I could pit you against his precious Zero, but who knows maybe your path may will cross someday. Right now I have another mission for you, kill any units that appear to have leadership traits. That includes Il-Series Lucifer... Just remember your new skin will mask you from their sensors you still can be seen if directly looked at..."

Feeling the outer doors opening it was about time, he waits patiently knowing it would be very soon. All of the sudden he feels a great force as he is hurled into the recesses of space for a few seconds he feels weightless but soon the gravity of the planet begins to weigh him down. The pod shimmies but he knows soon he will touch ground, as he finishes the thought he feels a great thud as the pod hits hard onto the ground, quickly hitting the emergency release he pulls himself out of the crater the pod left. Looking around he scans the area, as he shovels mounds of earth into the crater he takes no chances that the units on this planet will not come investigate all debris that has fallen from space.

In a few minutes the hole is covered, finding the closest high ground he quickly takes a survey of the surrounding area. Noticing smoke rising in the distance he knows that is where he will start his investigation. Beginning to move he rehashes his priority list, at all cost remain invisible, kill all potential leaders, Terminate Il-Series Lucifer.


	20. Chapter 20

-Chapter 20-

Laying down in his bed he looks around the room unable to rest, Braidon was excited to catch up with his friends and couldn't wait to tell Jest about Sam Anders. He had shown him the card on several occasions telling him the same tales his father told him when he was growing up, Jest would ask for more but being that they were his father stories he couldn't really go into that much more detail. Now though he would be able to tell him his own stories granted Sam was not of the same mind anymore, plus he had gained many years but still he knew he would still enjoy them.

The door opens and a Golden Goliath steps into the room Braidon stares at him with the one eye open thinking if he could figure out which one he was. The odds were in his favor three of them went with his friends to the research station, Zero had only kept two with her so with a fifty/fifty chance he knew it could either be Jackpot or Gold Nugget. Shaking his head he was always curious how she came up with the names, to include how she seemed to remember everyone of them. "Gold Nugget?" The Goliath simply watched him as if ignoring him, Braidon quickly changes his answer "Ah, I knew it was you Jackpot."

Turning and leaving the room Jackpot doesn't reply, but then Braidon wasn't sure how he could even if he wanted. Getting out of bed he quickly catches up too him as he walked down the hallway "I'm not on your good side am I?" again with no response Braidon shrugs his shoulder.

Entering the bridge he sees Zero look up, as she gives a smirk she averts her eyes to Braidon "He doesn't like you very much."

"I kind of figured, I can't seem to figure out who is who around here."

"Hopefully you will, they might send you out the airlock if you keep calling them by the wrong name." she says with a half smile.

Changing the subject he checks the maps she is staring at "How many more jumps till we get there?"

"Should be the next one I wanted you up here when jumped in."

"Let's go then." he says with a little excitement.

Placing her hand into the matrix she gives him a smile "...Jump." Once again as time begins to halt and the ship begins to stretch, they fold space and vanish from the spot they were at. Reentering space and time everything is quite "Alright boys give me a signal to the research station..." not finishing her sentence "...what do you mean you're not receiving a single from the station. Scan the area."

The look of concern on her face forces Braidon to intercede "What's going on?"

"Not sure things are kind of jumbled, sensor decoys are all over the place... Standby... three Guardian Basestars around Research station, Launch Raiders!"

Braidon motions over to one of the purple Centurions "Bring up tactical display!" moving over to dradis he watches as the display brings up multiple targets "Identify targets." The screen begins to flicker as markers begin to pop up next to ships. "There are seven Basestars that are designated as friendly" turning to Zero "Contact them tell them to concentrate fire onto closest Guardian..."

As the ship begins to shimmy Zero shakes her head "We will get them."

Realizing the shakes were the Raiders from the Guardian ships strafing each ship trying to knock out missile systems Braidon motions to a Centurion "Tell our Raiders to leave a group here to protect our weapon systems." The Goliath just turns back to his station, Braidon assuming he complied with the orders.

"I'm not getting seeing any life forms from the..." before she finishes the statement the asteroid explodes into tiny pieces "NO!" the only place she has ever called home had been destroyed, as she watches as the pieces fly off into deep space.

"Zero!" Braidon screams to get her attention "With the destruction of the station the Guardians will concentrate their fire on us."

Not really listening she turns her glare towards the screen "Oh no they didn't..." turning towards one of her Gold friends Gold Nugget "Assemble a team meet me down in the hanger in three minutes." without question he takes off out of the room.

Rushing over to her "What are you doing?"

"You've got this... I got something I'm going to do. Concentrate on the first two Guardians, I will take care of the last one...!" starting to head out "Jackpot... take care of him!" not waiting for his reply Jackpot turns to look at Braidon then returns back to his post.

Shaking his head he knew by her look not to interfere, but that left him something important to take care of. Returning to the console "You heard the lady, Jackpot your my second in command and since I can't interface with the ship you're going to have to follow my commands to a T." Jackpot turns off his console and moves next to him activating the console next to Braidon "Let's do this right!"

As predicted the Guardian begins to converge their fire onto the Basestars, staring at the display he watches their move "Tell that Basestar to back off in-between these two Basestars..." pointing at the display Jackpot quickly relay's his command, as he suspected one of the Guardians begins to follow trying to finish what it started "Tell, all of the Basestars to concentrate fire on the Guardian axis..." Wishing he could actually see what was happening he only sees the Guardian symbol slowly begin to fade." looking up too Jackpot "I guess we beat it?"

The other two Guardians begin to back off, as if beginning to retreat. The comm signal goes off as Jackpot activates it "Thank the one true God you came when you did... This is Councilman Leoban."

Braidon very familiar with the man quickly responds "Hey this is Braidon, are my people safe?"

"I think so, Kona and the Refugees were on another star, they jumped out before things got hairy..."

Feeling relief "Well let's get the rest of these guys... Concentrate fire on the Guardian on the right, Zero is on her way to infiltrate the left one."

"Oh... her. Fine, we will." Not sounding too pleased with the information

Braidon not really sure how to take the message he simply puts it in the back of his head "Tell the damaged Basestar to stay back and start their repairs. The rest of us need to attack!"

"Sounds good!" Leoban back on track with what needed to be accomplished "Hold on...!" Braidon looks at the speaker thinking it would speed up his response "...six... no make that nine more Guardians just jumped in!"

Frazzled Braidon shakes his head "we can't take on that many ships..."

"We need to get out of here!" Leoban says with a panic in his tone.

"Scatter everyone jump to random locations, and make your way back to Tauron!" pausing for a second "Wait what about Zero?" turning to Jackpot. The Goliath holds his hand up as if halting Braidon with a silent gesture he moves his hand back onto the controls, it is then that he realizes that Jackpot had told the Hybrid to jump. Feeling the same sensations he had felt multiple times in this journey he knows at this point it was too late.

Boarding her shuttle Zero looks back at the Hanger "We got everyone Gold Nugget?" The Centurion gives his silent acknowledgement. The shuttle doors begin to lift and the ship begins to move out of the hanger. Zero for the first time was worried, she had never fought without her helmet, but the anger in her was too much and she knew she needed to do this. The ship leaves the bay and heads out into space looking out the port she watches as the ongoing battle ensues.

Before her eyes she had never witnessed a battle so intense take place, Raiders flew around firing thousands of rounds. All she could think was awe watching the tracer rounds flyby and work their way to their targets as ships blew up left and right.

It was hard for her, the ships were living organism in a sense limited in thought but still alive. They had one simple task destroy or be destroyed, she always wondered what it was like to be one but was glad at the same time she wasn't. Concentrating so hard to help the Centurions and Hybrids she had never spent a lot of time with them, of course without her helmet she couldn't go out in space anyway. Promising herself if she got back from this she would take better care of them, it was a promise she really hoped she could keep.

Returning her gaze back outside she sees a damaged Basestar "Oh come on guys protect her!" she says to no one specific. As if they were listening the Basestar began to back-up and move between two other Basestars, it would appear the Guardian was intent on destroying that ship because it began to follow. The Guardian gets too close to the other Basestars and Zero thinks out loud again. "Now... destroy that Fraker!" again as if they were listening bright lights begin to concentrate onto the Guardian but not only from the two Basestars but all of them. Smiling she watches as the missiles tear into the ship, round after round the ship begins to implode on itself when all of the sudden the ship explodes into a brilliance of light, "Good job Braidon..."

Turning her attention back onto the mission "Come on Gold Nugget, get us there or this battle will be over before we have a chance to do what were going to do!" All he does is look back at her and returns back to the controls of the ship. Snickering under her breath "That's right you better keep flying this thing." She knew what they were designed for, but she always wanted to keep it friendly between her brothers, all she could do was smile at their loyalty.

The ship reaches the outer cove of the Guardian she looks out the port and points "That's the airlock I need you to dock onto..." The ship moves with haste as Gold Nugget swings the ship around it lands hard onto the docking platform, Zero quickly checks the seal and begins pressurizing the chamber. The door opens sending the boys in, hearing gun fire she expected them to have units throughout the ship, but knew they would be able to take them on, at least long enough till they started organizing. She hears an all clear from one of them from the other room as she begins to step through the door Gold Nugget grabs her shoulder and points.

In the cold vacuum of space she witness as more Guardian ships begin to jump into the area, unsure how many she turns her gaze onto her own ships when all of the sudden they begin to disappear. Smiling she knows why she hopes that they remain safe walking through the breezeway she looks back at her Golden Goliath "Well that changes the plans, I guess there won't be any back up coming." patting him on the shoulder she shakes her head "Yeah, I guess you're right... they would have gotten in the way." activating her weapon systems she motions the rest of her boys to move on, her original mission was to destroy the ship from within... now it looked like she needed to try and capture it.


	21. Chapter 21

-Chapter 21-

Sneaking through the hallways Johnny looks back to Tricia "You must have done something, since we left the ship it has started jumping every few minutes."

"Who knows it could have been me or the John's going somewhere else." pushing him forward to keep moving.

Knocking on the doors finally one opens and a Six stands there "What do you want?"

Pushing her in Johnny shuts the door and Tricia covers her mouth "I'm not sure what your allegiance is here, but we need your help?"

Looking at her perplexed "What do you mean were my allegiance is?" it is then that she realizes who she is talking too "You're the prime?"

Not really knowing how to answer the question "...yes?" stepping back a little to give her some room "So your saying you're not on the side of the Johns?"

"Oh sister, no... I was simply assigned to the ship." motioning her to sit down she looks over to Johnny "You must be the mentally challenged John." he gives her a smirk "I'm not saying you are... the message sent throughout the ship was that a rogue Six and mentally challenged One was running loose through the ship."

"Well that would explain it" giving her a jaded smile "What Tricia isn't getting too we need to get off this ship, can you help us?"

"I don't know I work in weapon storage."

"What about more painted Centurions?" Tricia quickly interjects.

"Yes, there was four of them assigned to the ship."

"Well now three... the Johns killed one guarding the Hybrid." Johnny moves away from the door towards the chairs.

"Head down three more levels make your way towards the Hanger bay, just before you get there you will see a big door on the right. That's where they usually keep those guys." standing up she walks over to Tricia and embraces her "The one true God has truly blessed me today, being able to see you in person has been a dream come true."

Returning the affection "And meeting you as well, I hope our paths cross again soon."

Heading out the door they quickly start moving again this time though they have a direction they need to go.

Blending into the surroundings seemed easier than he had expected, passing multiple patrols none had given any indications that they even detected his presence, the new skin would appear to do what he had been told it would do. Working his way into a compound he sees a group of older humanoids as he studies them he notices their conversation appearing to be important, it still didn't meet his criteria as leadership material.

Moving on he continues throughout the compound when he comes across a relatively large room, scanning the room his sensors pick up movement coming up behind him. quickly he determines his best course of action jumping over some furniture he leans up against the wall he stands there activating his new programming the fibers on his back start to interact with the material behind him and begin to reflect on his front side. The image he imagined would make it appear he melted into the wall, but from what he was told he had to remain completely still because it took the program a few second to adjust to the new information before it fixed the sight on his front.

His program registering complete the door opens and two more elderly models enter the room, it is then he realizes that this might be harder than he expected. There were only a couple of designs but multiple copies, so once he identified a target it was possible if he didn't take action he would have to start all over in order to identify the same target again.

"John, it would appear our dear brother failed in his mission."

The lead John sits in his chair clasping his hands in front of him "I know... it would appear that our dear halfwit brother has fallen for our voluptuous prey."

"Plus the resurrection chamber has finally rebooted, so if he is going to kill her he needs to get her out of the range of the chamber."

Phantom detecting the importance of the one sitting in the chair had determined that he would be his first target, until he over hears what the other one just had said. It would appear his whole plans revolved around targets that would resurrect, and with that he determines would violate his first protocol of remaining invisible. A new objective begins to formulate, must destroy resurrection before continuing with the parameters of his second and third objective.

"Indeed, if anything tell them to go to Caprica let them escape and try to land on the planet. That flesh eating bacteria that Lucifer placed on the planet will solve all of our problems."

"Well that brings up another problem..."

"Now what?"

Clearing his throat not too pleased he was interrupted "...After our half-witted brother interceded with the plan, Tricia caused the Hybrid to jump. Since then they haven't been able to get control of the ship."

"There no longer is a Centurion protecting her, tell him to deactivate it and bring our protocols online."

"Indeed it shall be done." offering a small bow John simply waives him off.

John watches him leave the room and returns to his studies. Phantom stands there patiently watching him, now that he has a new directive he no longer plans his attempt to assassinate the man sitting at the table. His thought though was inclined to believe that not killing this man wouldn't be so bad, apparently he was just as intent with killing his own kind as he was. Of course he knows his directives were specific, and didn't give him any leeway to pick and choose, but the thought still crosses his mind.

Lucifer enroute to the command section is met by a Sharon "Luce, here is the tablet with the status of all the Basestars in orbit."

taking the tablet he begins to review the information "Excellent thank you." sifting through the information he realizes one is missing "Where is Basestar one seven zero one?"

"I'm not sure... if it isn't on there I would assume that it was destroyed during the attack."

Looking up to her "No I don't need assumptions, could you please inquire on the fate of this ship and tell me immediately."

Handing her the tablet back she starts to head off "by your command."

Lucifer not happy over the information he just received was concerned, but it helped explain why his friend hadn't made any attempts to contact him. The thought then crosses his mind she had just left just before the resurrection chamber went down, hopefully nothing bad happened to her he knew he had her memory strain saved but it was all the way back on the research station.

Stopping for a second he realized all of his friends at this point were off planet, he wonders how did he become so alone in the last couple of weeks when he notices a Centurion walking past him with a bird painted on the side of his head, Lucifer quickly gets out of his train of thought "Bullseye?"

The Centurion stops and turns to him as if indicating that he was answering to the name. Lucifer glides up close to him "You are Bullseye, I'm curious if you have plans to see Zero soon could you do me a favor?" The Centurion continues to look at him "I will take your silence as a yes. If you could please go to her room I left a package on her bed, it is very important that you get it to her." The Centurion rest his hand on his chest and begins to proceed back down the hallway but in the direction towards Zero's room.

Continuing his route he makes it into the Command section when the Sharon approaches him again. "We are not sure of the fate of the Basestar in question, it apparently jumped out of the sector before the Guardians attack. There was a formal investigation about to begin but there has been no follow-up since, would you like to finish the investigation?"

"Was there a Commander assigned to the ship?"

"Yes, a One."

"Indeed, no I will look into this." turning around he decided it was time he paid a visit to the One's compound.

Entering normal space Braidon stands there in shock, he knew that Jackpot did the right thing but still couldn't believe he did it so quickly, but the Gold seal they wore was a symbol of trust and the Golden Goliaths were her most trusted guards. Shaking his head and rubbing his temple he knew he shouldn't be questioning their loyalty, Zero did say that he was is his primary responsibility maybe that is why he did it so quickly. Either way he had more concerns at the moment, any second the Guardian Fleet could be right behind them.

He returns to the viewer and decides to get ready for his next plot, when the dradis goes off. Quickly he scans the anomaly, when the signal comes back as a friendly Basestar. Sending recognition codes the ship seems just as quick to send a message, Braidon keying the comm "This is... the Human Braidon can we be of assistance."

A One comes up on the other side "Not really, we are having problems with our Hybrid but we should have this under control momentarily."

Through words Tricia had mentioned he always felt apprehensive when dealing with the One's "Understand be advised, we have just engaged a fleet of Guardian Basestars and are unsure if they are following us... We will remain with you until you have the ship under control."

Before John answers Braidon feels the ship starting to move, turning to Jackpot "What's going on?" The Goliath simply shrugs his shoulders.

John retorts "What are you guys doing?"

Braidon unable to communicate with the ship gives the same shrug to John "Don't know she isn't responding to our commands."

The ships move in real close when all of the sudden there is a large thud throughout the ship, John with an expression of astonishment "It would appear our ships have docked together... fascinating, had no idea that they could do this."

Looking at the screen Braidon responds "Yeah, you would think the ships were almost hugging each other for safety."

"Don't be ridiculous..." he retorts. "Well since it would appear we are here for the long run I will get my crews working on separating the ships."

"That's fine, probably should have your Raiders launch. Ours are currently trying to catch up we had to leave them during the battle." looking back at Jackpot "If you don't mind I will come over, maybe I can figure out what is going on with your Hybrid?"

"No, we have it under control. We will contact you if we need anything." before Braidon could respond the screen goes black.

"Hmmm, I guess were done talking..." turning back to Jackpot "I have a bad feeling here I'm getting the sense that this ship wants us to protect the other one, prepare a boarding party I want to see this Hybrid." Jackpot steps away from the console and heads for the door, it would appear that he agreed with his sentiments. "Before we go I'm going to stop and check our Hybrid see if she can give me anything that will help."

John stands in front of the viewer "This complicates things even more..." realizing that he wasn't alone he doesn't complete the statement.

A Simon standing near him looks at him "I didn't even know the Basestars could dock like this."

"No, I don't think anyone did..." turning to him "Find a way to separate us... I don't care how just do it!"

Simon gives him a half smile "We just need to find the leads that are connected to the ship, and essentially cut them. The only problem is between three pylons it could take some time to find them all."

"Well they're not cutting themselves..." John says with a little frustration in his tone. The Simon stops with his explanation and heads off the bridge.

Motioning another John over he whispers in his ear "We need to find the Six and our halfwit, and terminate them quickly..." responding with a nod "...and if this Human decides to come over we may have to terminate him as well. I will have to tell John everything that is going on."

The other John whispers back "I don't recommend that with the ships docked we are unsure if your message will be monitored."

"Good point... this was just going to be a simple killing and move on, where did everything go wrong." shaking his head he pushes his brother off not really wanting to hear an answer.


	22. Chapter 22

-Chapter 22-

The ship rocks as a large thud emanates throughout the walls, Tricia breaks the silence between the two "What was that?"

Not really sure he shrugs his shoulders "It sounds to me that something has hit us... or we have docked to something."

"Like what as far as I knew from what Luce has said the only things they could dock too was the Colony."

"Apparently that was incorrect."

Smirking at him "Really, or maybe the Colony wasn't destroyed like everyone thought."

"I have no memories of what transpired on the Colony so I can neither confirm or deny the possibilities." Johnny tried hurrying her along. Getting to the next hallway they stop just short of the corner "The door should be the next one up, I'll wait here..." gesturing her to keep moving.

"Ok..." she hesitates, trusting a John took a lot. In the back of her head she continues to wonder if he is really this good, or if it was a sinister deception he was playing. Moving ahead she makes her way to the door, as it opens she walks in to see three Centurions standing there slowly turning to her all of which painted very lavishly "Hey boys, I'm Tricia do you remember me?" They square up too her but don't continue any more movement "You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you, the other one guarding the Hybrid was killed by John..." before she finishes the statement all three of them deploy their weapon systems "They are trying to kill me, I need your guys help." she says with a plead on her face. They calm down and return to their positions and wait for orders "Thank you." is all she mutters feeling a sense of relief.

Walking back to the door she looks down the hallway "Now, around the corner is another John... I call him Johnny he is a friend, but watch him carefully I can't tell if he legitimate or if he is plotting against us." They continue to remain silent "I think if we can find the John in command here, we might be able to stop this and get this ship under control." she motions them out of the room and starts heading back to Johnny's location.

"There she is!" from behind a John yells, as gun fire starts to reign down the hall.

Her three new bodyguards return fire engaging their brothers that had sided with the John's. Tricia quickly dives back into the room "Come on boys we can't stay out here, you guys will be picked off one at a time." listening they dive back into the room and begin retrofitting the area for a small standoff, one of them breaks into a locker and to Tricia surprise discovers is where they keep their extra ammunition. Zero had done an excellent job making sure these boys were prepared for just about anything. Hunkering down she gets behind the make shift wall that one of them had setup, remembering her time she first came back to Tauron and Zero's original bodyguards were defending her as well. She knew her duties she would make sure these guys were just as ready.

Moving throughout the Guardian was slow, every few feet more Centurion would replace the ones they had just destroyed. She was proud her boys were effective killers, not taking more shots than required they kept pushing forward. Since the halls were not that wide only a couple would move forward while the remaining group would restock and prepare to move forward once a perimeter had been set.

Gold Nugget kept to the rear ensuring the enemy wouldn't out flank them. Granted Goldie was her top Centurion partially because he had saved her on more than one occasion, Gold Nugget was probably her best shot and the moment she needed that most of all. Hearing his call she turns back around as more Centurions gather to the rear "How do they keep getting behind us?" laying down suppressive fire Gold Nugget gets into a better position where he begins picking off one Centurion at a time.

The last Centurion falls to the ground, Zero holds her aim making sure no one attempted to sneak up "Good shooting, even though that last one took more than one shot." Not paying her much attention "Well it did, I saw you hit him three times." He gestures that his position was harder to hit so he had to reposition him with the other two shots, smiling "Whatever!" as move towards to the front to see how her other boys were doing.

Taking a quick peek down the hallway "Well it seems they are starting to get the point..." Turning back to one of the purple Centurions "We need keep moving before they pin us down." the Goliath simply shrugs his shoulders, she returns with a half smile "No I didn't bring any grenades... but maybe we can find an armory?"

Looking at the doors there was nothing to indicate what was behind them "Apparently they don't need markings, which will make finding an armory or even the Command deck a little more challenging. Hey you..." pointing at one of the Centurions rearming himself "Can you punch through that door and see if there is anything useful in there?"

Without hesitation he turns around and begins punching the door, as the door begins to give he grabs it and yanks it out of the socket, entering the room he does a quick survey and reports back to Zero.

Pondering the thought, they had came across the metal room. Its design from what she gathered was they would use it to replace holes in the walls after an attack, not really very helpful she thinks. "Hey is there any welding tools in there?" she hears a confirmation "Can you maybe make a breaching shield so we can move with cover?" he begins a long explanation as she quickly interrupts "Yeah, Yeah I know it will take a couple of minutes get started we hold off here. Let me know when you're done." pointing to another purple one "Get in there and help." Without hesitation he leaps into the room.

This would be so much easier with her helmet she thinks, not sure how it actually works but it gives her full spectrum around her body and talks to her, telling her the best course of action. No doubt it would have already came up with a plan for her, she didn't really like relying on it but then why waste something that gives her the advantage.

The battle ensues for a few more minutes when finally one of the Centurion emerges out of the room with a metal plate the size of a door. "Will it stop rounds?" the Purple Goliath gives little reassurance "Well, we're not going to find out just standing here." grabbing the shield she moves forward taking her place in the middle of the hallway "Follow me boys..." pushing forward the plate becomes heavy as she pushes it forward feeling the rounds deflect off it trying to push her back.

Getting closer the boys would pop out shooting down the closets Centurion, then they would start moving forward again. For now it was working until they come up with another plan to slow them down. "Anyone know the compliment of Centurions on a ship this size?" waiting patiently none of them gives her a response "This should be fun..." grumbling as she pushes the shield further down the hall.

The Hybrids chamber was cold, not an unusual sensation for the room but he was curious how they handled it so well. He knew they weren't human but he wondered how much feelings they really had, from what he gathered from Zero to also add has the body of a Hybrid. She is filled with a ton of emotions, so why not the rest of them?

Sitting next to her chamber "Hey you, is there something you want to tell me about this ship?" looking around he waits "I don't have all day I need to get over there before those John's doing something." the Hybrid continues with its mindless jabber.

"It is important Braidon for you to go over there." he hears out of nowhere.

"Kara?" he gets up looking around "Why, what is so important?" feeling a smack to the back of his head he turns around and sees her standing there. "What was that for?"

"Stop being a dumbass... If I'm telling you that you need to get over there, probably means you need to get over there quickly!" she says with her arms crossed.

"Hey I understand you are here to help do you really need to smack me?" he says a little bit irritated.

Smacking him in the head again "is that enough help?" she says with an impatient look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on the way..." rubbing his head he heads back down to the airlock as he hears in the background "Don't forget to grab a gun dummy...!"

Turning back he sees she's gone again "Thanks...?" not really sure what is going on, but it was apparent if she was concerned maybe he should be too.

Working his way to the Airlock he sees Jackpot waiting patiently for him "Shall we?" motioning him towards the door.

Jackpot signals one of the Purple Centurions to proceeds to open the airlock when all of the sudden gunfire enters the doorway knocking down the purple Goliath.

Quickly taking cover he pulls his gun out aiming it down through the door, when all of the sudden a Silver Centurion enters the doorway firing. Returning fire the rest of his team join in knocking the Silver one out. "What is going on?" yelling through the door as more Centurions start to poor through.

For whatever reason these Centurions seemed slower as if something was holding them back, taking advantage they begin to press and gain entry to the other side. Braidon reaches back and activates the comm "I need back-up down here immediately!" not waiting for a response he knew he would never get he returns his attention through the door.

The sounds of gunfire appeared to get further away he motions Jackpot to move forward as he gets up he takes up a stance behind him and they enter through the door. Seeing a few bodies on the ground it would have appeared that once they made it through the Simons that were working in the area became the next victims of his assault. "Hey Jackpot tell those guys up ahead not to kill anymore models unless they are a direct threat!" thinking about it for a second "Correction unless they are the One models tell them they are ok to shoot."

Moving down the hallway Braidon hears more gunfire but in another direction they weren't heading "do we have anyone down that way?" Jackpot shrugs "Tell the boys up front to keep pushing till they get to the command deck and hold down till we get there, let's go check out what the commotion is all about."

Turning down the hallway they proceed down when they come around a corner and find more silver Centurion firing down another hallway. Braidon has his boys line up before introducing himself "All of you cease all firing now or we will kill every single one of you!"

The John that appeared to be in command turns with horror in eyes but before he has a chance to blurt out his command Jackpot shoots him in the forehead. The rest of the units quickly deactivate their guns and place their hands in the air.

Braidon looks at Jackpot for a second with a half smile "You enjoyed that a little too much." pointing to the rest of the Centurions and personnel in the hallway "Line up against the wall."

Securing the area all of the Braidon helping with the disarmament he hears a familiar voice "Braidon!"

Looking down the hallway he sees Tricia running out of a room quickly running into his arms "What are you..."

Before he has a chance to finish his statement she gives him a huge kiss "...You're the last person I thought I would ever see. Thank you!"

Flabbergasted he utters "...um your welcome?"


End file.
